Just Who Am I?
by Kitty29
Summary: When Gilbert starts an internship at a mental institution he gets pulled into the story of Matthew Williams, the guy with DID. More commonly know as multiple personality disorder or the guy with way more people than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

Mental hospital, mental hospital. Even his awesomeness couldn't deny that the place creeped him out more than a normal hospital. So why was he here again?

Oh right. Cause he was the only one with enough _balls_ to go.

Releasing a sigh through his nose, he looked around the place. He was in the patients recreation room, where many of the patients were allowed to go about and do whatever they wanted (with heavy supervision of course). Though none of them had bothered him yet he guessed it to be a matter of time. Where the hell was that doctor who was supposed to 'take him under his wing' or whatever the fuck they wanted to do with him?

Glancing about again, he noticed a small bench pushed against the wall and decided to sit. Maybe this was, yet again, the wrong field of work. He knew that if that weird Portuguese student was here he would be brimming with barely contained enthusiasm at the thought of 'helping' people or, what was it, 'atoning'_._ Fucking wacko. Ah, what the fuck ever. It this didn't work out he'd just go back to bartending. That always brought a few laughs; the one night stands weren't bad either.

"Um...excuse me..."

He released another sigh. Well, he knew he could have to interact sooner or later. It would be a crime to keep his awesomeness to himself he supposed. Looking up at the person who had spoken to him he was momentary knocked off guard by his appearance. First of all, he looked far too young and clean cut to be in a patient in a place like this, even being among the few people who was actually wearing normal clothes and not an awkward thin hospital gown. Where most patients must have at least been in their thirties or fifty's, this kid barely looked old enough to graduate high school. Not just that, but he looked far too pleasant to have been pegged by mental illness. Compared to everyone else's worn and haggard appearances, he was practically an angel.

The kid seemed uncomfortable with the man staring and he took a step back and looked away, combing a few nervous fingers through the ends of his longish blond locks. "I'm sorry but I, um...I usually sit there..."

Ah, so that's what he wanted. The bench was easily long enough to sit two people but with the way he was sitting he might as well claimed it as his own. He adjusted his position and scooted over to give the other room, which the kid generously took, though sat as far away from the other as he could. They sat there in silence, the kid seeming perfectly fine with looking elsewhere and pretending the other man didn't exist. The man was not. He wasn't sure why, but the kid interested him. Probably because he was just so out of the norm considering their environment. The only thing he could guess the kid suffered from was hardcore shyness but that wasn't enough to be checked into a mental hospital.

"Hey," he called, getting the kids attention. "Shouldn't you be in school or something, kid? Why are you here? Voices in your head?"

The kid seemed caught off guard by the sudden interrogation and shrink into himself. He wondered it he had somehow offended him but before he could speak the kid beat him to it.

"I-I'm sorry but, that, um...isn't really...your business?" He ended it in the form of a question rather than a statement and he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him. It was the worst attempt of dejection he had ever heard. You would think someone who was in a _mental institution_ would give less of a damn about what other people think.

"That's cool." It really wasn't cool, if anything he was even more curious but he figured the last thing he should do is push the guy. For all he knew, he was a serial killer. Hey, it's usually the quiet ones. "I'm Gilbert by the way. The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt."

The kid looked confused, like this was the first time someone had introduced himself to him or something. He took a second to look down at his hand before he spoke. "I'm, uh, Matthew. Matthew Williams." He paused before slowly holding out a slightly shaking hand, not making eye contact as he did so.

Gilbert took the hand and shook it, not looking offended in the least with the lack of eye contact. "Matthew Williams, huh? Even your name sounds too normal. You have to be the most badass one here! Freakin' force feed you mountain of pills just to calm the fuck down."

Matthew's lips tugged into a small smile but still chose to look down at his lap as he responded. "N-no. Before I go to bed they just, um, lock me up in chains."

He had said it so straight face that for just a second, Gilbert thought he was serious. Though after realizing he was being played, he made an impressed sound before playfully punching the other on the arm. "Ah, damn, kid! You got me!" What a development, he really didn't expect the kid to be so secretly sneaky.

Matthew smile grew and he pushed him back lightly though immediately stiffened and looked down to his lap, his eyes wide as if he couldn't believe just what he had done. "I, er, um, I, ah...I'm twenty three." He eventually finished lamely, changing the subject.

Gilbert was taken aback once more as he looked over Matthew's soft features. With that face and small frame he could easily pass for a eighteen year old and, hey, he just might be. How was he to know that the kid wasn't a compulsive lair? Would you go to a loony bin for that? Who knows. Well, he probably should but that was beside the point. "Twenty three, huh? That still makes you a kid to me, kid. I'm twenty seven and that makes me your superior."

"Age doesn't make you superior."

"But my awesomeness makes me more awesome-er. Therefore, superior."

There was a pause before Matthew laughed. It started out a little awkward and hesitant though near the end Gilbert could tell he allowed himself to loosen up a bit. What an odd (cause he's never talked to anyone so shy and so not at the same time) but normal (for a mental hospital) kid. It really made him wonder more about why Matthew was _here_. Sure, kid had some self confidence thing that he needed to deal with but other than that, nothing he could see. Before he could ask once more, Matthew chose to randomly answer,

"I have DID." He tilted his head just enough to see Gilbert's confused face. "Dissociative identity disorder. It's like um... It's multiple personality disorder."

Gilbert smiled brightly, causing Matthew to tilt his head more in confusion. Obviously he wasn't used to people responding to his diagnosis like that.

"Cool! So are you...Always full or some shit?"

Matthew was even more confused. "Eh?"

Gilbert tried to elaborate, "If you have all those people in there it must be pretty jammed packed. I don't know about you, but I don't think my body could handle anymore awesomeness."

Matthew fully looked at him and blinked his large violet eyes. Hm, violet, huh? Just another weird point to add to the oddly normal kid. Finally, Matthew laughed lightly and looked away again, though his smile lingered. "Are-are you a new patient here?"

"Nah."

Matthew seemed a little chest fallen, but he tried again. "Then, um...are you a new doctor?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Kind of. Truthfully, I don't know jack shit about psychology. Studying Freud isn't that awesome. But some doctor here said he needed an intern so I decided, what the fuck? Might as well do something to keep that fucking professors voice out of my head." He wasn't sure why he was telling the younger man this. Probably because every time he tried to complain to his brother he would tell him to 'man up' before he went and manly frolicked with his completely unmanly pasta loving boyfriend.

"What's his name?"

"Professor Gupta. I sure that guy could talk himself to sleep."

"I-I...meant the doctor."

"Oh, right." Gilbert paused for a moment as he thought back on the name. "It was ah, Mr...Berg...ski or something." He couldn't remember the exact name cause it was weird and foreign but whatever. He figured that as long as he came equipped with a 'sir' he would be fine.

Matthew nodded before he looked in a completely different direction. "Dr. Braginski's over there."

Gilbert followed the other's gaze and flinched when he noticed there was a guy just standing there and staring from across the room. What the fu—How did he _not_ notice that guy staring before? That shit is fucking creepy! Apparently he had voiced his thoughts aloud for Matthew commented, "I'm sorry. I'm, um, used to it..."

Seeing as the doctor was caught, he began making his way over. Noticing this, Matthew got up and made to leave. "Hey kid, hold up!" Gilbert called, reaching over and grabbing the back of his shirt. Matthew jumped before turning back, utterly puzzled.

Gilbert smiled. "It was awesome meeting you, kid."

Seeing as he said what he wanted to say, he let the other free but Matthew didn't move. He simply stood there and stared, looking at Gilbert like he was some kind of deity. "I-I, you, I mean, I guess I—hum..." Though Mr. Braginski was nearly upon them so he turned and left without a another, half formed word.

"That was rather impressive." The doctor said when he was close enough for Gilbert to hear. "I haven't seen Mr. Williams so happy since he joined us!"

"Wow, this place is really lacking in awesome." Gilbert easily remarked, standing so he could not feel, well, _as_ short under the large man. "Luckily I'm here now, so you don't have much to worry about."

The larger man smiled but it was a practised smile. "So who are you? A friend of one of our patients?"

Gilbert stared and rose an eyebrow. Seriously? "Ah...no."

Dr. Braginski seemed a little bemused by the answer. "Oh? Then...A visiting doctor?"

The fuck? "No. Gilbert." Stare. "Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Stare. "You called me this morning." Stare. "The intern?"

Finally, the doctor looked like he understood. "Ah, yes! The psychology student. So how long have you been studying?"

"Five months." Gilbert answered with a shrug. "Unless you count high school, then about...seven months."

The doctor continued to stare, his practised smile not slipping in the slightest as he waited for the smaller male to continue. Seeing as Gilbert was done, he didn't say anything. Realizing this, the doctor allowed amusement to show on his lips. "Well, at least you will be entertaining."

Gilbert made a face, slightly offended. 'At least'? Gilbert was not an 'at least' in any way shape or form. Though considering the man in front of him was a) larger than he was, not to say he couldn't win in a fight but head shots would be harder to get and b) now his boss he decided not to comment.

Eventually the doctor led Gilbert away from the recreation room and down through the hallways that only the staff were allowed to use, telling him of the things he would be doing. Thankfully, most of his duties didn't involve dealing with the patients (which made sense seeing as he wasn't a trained nurse) other than occasionally handing out already filled prescriptions. Basically, everything he had to do could be summed up in one word, paperwork. From the way the doctor was going on about it he could only guess there was a whole fuck ton of it, too. Oh how he _loved_ paperwork! (That happened to be written sarcasm)

Fuck Ludwig, way to try and make him 'better himself' and make him go to _college_. Gott, he was perfectly fine with living in his half assed apartment and spending the nights in a smokey, sweaty, shady bar doing drink tricks and flirting for tips. _One_ person gets murdered there and his brother goes ape shit. Really made him wonder just _who_ was the older brother in this relationship.

Finally, the doctor finished his extremely long explanation that Gilbert was only half listening to and allowed Gilbert to go home, saying that they wouldn't start until early tomorrow. Great. Another thing to look forward to, waking up _early! Yay! _(That was more written sarcasm) Arg...At least he had met one chill guy, right? Yeah, maybe. He would have to have a long 'pleasant' talk with his brother later.

Meanwhile, Dr. Braginski watched the strange man go until he was out of sight, allowing his practised smile to melt into a more neutral expression. One that he was banned form using at work due to the fact that it made the patients uncomfortable. He was soon joined by a nurse who seemed to have noticed his facial slip.

"Do you really want to make him your intern, Ivan?" She asked, looking toward where the strange man was moments ago with a frown. "He doesn't even seem to like it here."

"Yes but you should have seen him with Mr. Williams, Katyusha. It was rather fun to watch."

The nurse named Katyusha made a face before she looked at the notebook she had in hand. "Oh, the DID patient. He has been rather quiet lately." Now that she remembered the man existed she recalled the notes she had taken. Mr. Williams was still transitioning about as much as he was when he came here but he was now more distant towards people; hesitant to talk about anything unless it was some mundane topic.

"Da, the DID patient." A small twinkle of professional excitement flickered through Dr. Ivan Braginski's eyes. It was the first time he was able to work with someone with that particular disorder. It was a shame that Mr. Williams would not be more open with them, but maybe not for long. "Perhaps Mr. Beilschmidt will be able to help me help him."

Katyusha looked up at him before following his gaze back to where the strange man was long gone. She still had her doubts, of course, but she figured that under Ivan's carefully watch he couldn't do anything _too_ bad.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! <strong>

**I've wanted to write a story where Canada suffered from DID for a looonng time (ever since I'm become obsessed with the United States of Tara lol (If you haven't seen that show, go watch it. It is a masterpiece)). So I'm happy that I can finally do it! This story is one that I write more on my downtime so I'm sorry if it's not as detailed or the chapters aren't as long as my other stories though I still hope you liked it!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert hated his life.

Just a week after Gilbert began interning for Dr. Braginski he realized he now basically had three jobs. First, he had to get up early to go and do paperwork and get freaked out by mentally ill people, not to mention his boss was fucking weird. He swore that guy was a hairs length away from being checked in himself. Nothing he couldn't handle but he swore every time he looked up the guy was studying him. Creepy.

After he had washed his hands of ink stains and drool from over eager patients waiting on drugs he would go to his second job, being a student. If it was a Monday, Tuesday or Thursday then he actually had to go to class and if it wasn't he used that time to make sure his projects weren't complete pieces of ass crack. He wouldn't even go into lab work.

Then, of course, came the job he was actually paid for. He still worked as a bartender at that smokey, sweaty, shady bar much to his younger, though-acts-much-older, brother's chagrin. He would have to find another job sooner or later, preferably before he got lung cancer, but he was way too fucking tired to look. It was _great_ to have a job that lasted from anywhere to one to three in the morning only to wake up at six to make sure his awesomeness was awesome enough to come in at seven to start back at job number one! (Oh look, more written sarcasm.)

Good thing he was awesome or he would have snapped and banged a few hookers before eventually slitting one of their throats and getting brought in by the police while laughing manically before getting checked into the mental hospital he worked at where he'll room with that shy kid where his craziness would also drive the other guy into a deeper madness and the two will feed off each others crazy for the rest of their lives.

At least Braginski didn't force him to make coffee.

"Ah, you work hard." Dr. Braginski commented as he hovered uncomfortably close to him. "I'm surprised." Gilbert leaned more towards his mock desk, which was a random shorter cabinet sandwiched in between a wall and the coffee maker, trying to not feel the breath on the back of his neck.

"I told you, this place was lacking in awesome before I came." Gilbert replied, resisting a 'that's what she said'.

Dr. Braginski seemed amused with the answer and he pulled away from the grateful man, walking away without another word. Gilbert briefly looked around to glance back at the larger man. Weird, usually the guy stayed and berated him a bit more before he left. Either he was finally recognizing his epic awesomeness or he was planning somthi—

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Looking up he saw a nurse calling for him. He hadn't had the time or rather, didn't care enough to learn all the nurses names so he dubbed this one the titty nurse. Cause that rack she somehow managed to lug around could choke a horse.

"Can you come with me, please?"

Realizing his chance to get away from paperwork (seriously, why was he here again?) he followed the nurse away without question. She led him past the staff hallways and into where the patients resided, making Gilbert curious. "Kay, not working is awesome but we already passed a few closets if you wanted to jump me."

Titty nurse turned a light pink before she gave him a look that showed she never had those kinds of thoughts about him and would never have those kind of thoughts about him. _Ever_. "Dr. Braginski wanted to give you a break."

To that Gilbert raised an eyebrow. A break huh? Awesome, but why didn't the creepy doctor tell him himself?

The nurse motioned for him to enter a door that they had stopped in front of. It wasn't until he had entered the room did he realized he should have asked why he was led here just so he could stall and not go back to doing more work sooner. Balls.

Scratching the back of his neck he looked about the small room his boss wanted him to take a break in for no apparent reason. Some break room; the only thing here was a small table and two not so comfortable looking chairs. Not to mention everything was so white it was almost blinding. Gott, he had enough of that when he looked at his reflection. Not to say that what he saw back wasn't strikingly handsome but still. Whatever. If he was given a chance to kick back, then that's exactly the fuck he would do, a thank you very much.

Striding over to a chair he sat down and propped his feet up on the table, briefly wondering if the wall would suddenly open up to reveal a man eating monster he would be forced to fight. Well, the table could be flipped over for some cover and he had a pen in his pocket he could probably jab into it's neck. Unless the thing had bullet reflecting skin, in which point he would be fucked. Though that would mean no more paperwork or getting up early. Though it would also mean no more beer and badgering people with his awesomeness.

Guess that monster would just have to wait.

Just before his short attention span began to kick in, the door he had previously entered cracked open and another person was ushered in, as confused as he was. Oh wait. He knew this guy.

"Kid?" Gilbert called, making the other jump and look back at him, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. Matthew turned towards the door he had just entered only to have it closed in his face. There was a short pause before Matthew looked back at Gilbert, nervously fumbling with the bottom of his baggy shirt.

"O-Oh. Um, h-hello Gilbert." Matthew greeted pleasantly. He reached up and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. For a moment he swayed but quickly snapped out of it and blinked up at the other.

Gilbert quirked an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Matthew nodded, looking embarrassed as he slid his glasses back on his nose. "Um, oh um, yeah. Sorry."

Gilbert simply nodded and the two fell into awkward silence, not really knowing what to say. Not liking it, Gilbert decided to voice his thoughts. "Why are we here...?"

He took a quick look over of the place again, not seeming to care when Matthew spoke. "Well...one of the nurses j-just came to get me an—"

A low frustrated growl interrupted Matthew's recollection. "We've been had, kid!" Gilbert announced, swinging his feet off the table and planting them square on the ground as if getting ready to stand. He didn't. "Break, my ass! That fucked up doctor just wanted me in here with you for no reason!" Fuckers! If they had asked him to spare a couple minutes with the kid he probably would have said yes but that was beside the point. He didn't like being tricked, dammit!

Matthew blinked stupidly at him, not sure what he should say. "I-I...I'm sorry...?"

Gilbert looked to him before he sighed, relaxing back into his chair. He was too fucking tired for this. "It's not your fault. Whatever, let's just enjoy this break, Matt."

Matthew looked rather shocked, making Gilbert raise a curious eye to him. "Y-you...You remembered my name?"

Gilbert looked at him weirdly. "Yeah. It's not like it's the most original name in the fucking world." Oh, maybe he should calm it down a bit. The kid was supposed to be mentally unstable, right? Who's to say he wouldn't freak out and start clawing at his face? Oh, but the kid looked happy so maybe he was wrong.

Noticing that Matthew seemed rather awkward standing there Gilbert invited him to sit with him which the blond did after much hesitation. Several long moments of nothing passed, the silence neither comfortable or unsettling but just...there. Gilbert decided to break it once more.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Matthew looked up at him and blinked stupidly. "Eh?"

Gilbert made a face before putting his feet on the table again, balancing the chair on it's hind legs. "They stuck us in here for a reason, might as well do something."

Matthew looked down and pursed his lips, thinking. "Well, um...maybe we could just...t-talk? If-If that's okay with you."

Gilbert looked over at him lazily before he shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Let's talk."

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"S-so, um...You're an albino, right?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow before he smirked. "What gave it away? The old man hair colour or the way I blend into the background?"

"I-I'm sorry. Being here has made me a little more blunt."

..._That_ was being blunt?

"What's it like?"

"Being albino? It's pretty awesome I guess. Especially these things." He pulled down his bottom eye lids to give Matthew a better look at his red eyes. "Creep the shit outta people. There was once this guy who saw me on the street and thought I was the spawn of Satan or some shit." He chuckled at the memory though Matthew looked sorry for him. Gilbert waved it off. "Fucking terrorized the bastard for a whole fucking _hour_. Ended up late for my date but my she was a bitch anyway so whatever."

Matthew simply nodded, not sure what to make of Gilbert's story. "So, um...Gil...bert." His cheeks turned a light pink as he asked his next question. "Are you...are you married?"

"_FUCK _no." Gilbert answered quite loudly, causing Matthew to jump. "Being with only one person for the rest of your life, pst! There's not_ one_ person on the planet that can handle this much awesome _every. Day_. Plus, it would be a shame for people to not feel my awesomeness, right Matt?" He rolled his head over to Matthew for an answer.

Matthew shrugged and smiled nervously. "I, um... D-don't think I've known you long enough to tell."

Gilbert scoffed as if offended. "My awesomeness can be recognized at one glance! Tch, maybe you should stop being so jealous, you're bumming me out."

Matthew laughed lightly, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he did so. "You're really weird."

"Hey, fuck you," Gilbert said with a laugh. "You're checked into a nut house, you're not allowed to say that."

"W-well if I say it it must be true, right?" Matthew replied nervously, hoping that he didn't offended the other. Thankfully, Gilbert laughed.

"Touche, kid." He said, making the blond laugh as well. "Touche."

The two continued to talk until some nurses came to escort them back to where they were before. Gilbert was a little pissed at that, sending a nurse to get him like he was one of their mother fucking patients. The nurse apologized and left though, so there was really no harm done. Gilbert and Matthew said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways, each thinking the same thing about the other.

What a strange guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!<strong>

**The chapter's not very long, mostly just setting up some stuff for the next chapter but I still like it (so you should too! HARHARHAR).**

**Thank you** AmayahAki, LoveHateSucker, eripmavkiss** and **whatsmynameagain** for the reviews!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

From that point on Gilbert would meet up with Matthew everyday he went into work. Mathew was a pretty cool kid but he still wondered why they had such an arrangement to begin with. He had tired asking the doctor but he would always say things like 'thanks for all your hard work!' or 'Think of it as an extra part of your internship'. Freakin' suspicious, guy was probably making him do something that he that he would take all the credit for or something. Fucker. Whatever, his meetings with the kid was a pleasant change of pace. Most people were too awed by his awesomeness to stay with him for too long but Matthew seemed to welcome it. Not to mention it actually made him look forward to something other than paperwork and doctor stares-too-much Braginski.

Glancing at the clock he realized it was about time for his 'break'. He happily abandoned his paperwork on his mock desk and made his way to the room titty nurse had first brought him to a little over two months ago (he knew her name was Katyusha but it was funnier to call her titty nurse). As he approached the room he noticed titty nurse standing outside the door. This wasn't uncommon, as even nurses at nut houses loiter apparently. Usually he just ignored her or nodded his head before entering the room (he tried interacting with her but other than her chest she wasn't that interesting) and sometimes she or one of the other nurses would even open the door for him if the mood struck.

Though today seemed to be a special day. For some reason she stood in front of the door rather than beside it and didn't move even when he approached.

"Mr. Beilschmidt," she addressed just before Gilbert came to a complete stop. "I'm sorry but, um...Mr. Williams isn't here today."

Gilbert released an exaggerated gasp. "Oh damn! I knew he would snap one day and start tearing people's limbs off! It was only a matter of time, nurse! You really can't blame his craziness!"

Katyusha didn't understand it as a joke in the slightest. "Oh no, nothing like that. He's just, um...not himself at the moment." She said it like it would explain everything but Gilbert's blank stare told her otherwise. She tilted her head, puzzled. "You...are aware of Mr. Williams condition, right?"

Honestly, Gilbert had completely forgotten. Shit, kay. What is it Matt told him he had again...? "Oh right! DIT, right?"

"DID, dissociative identity disorder. Mr. Williams transitioned a few hours ago and hasn't transitioned back yet."

Right, cause he was a nurse who studied this shit for years and knew what those terms meant.

Titty nurse paused to glance towards the door before she smiled at Gilbert. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to, but he's rather excited to meet you."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. She was still talking about Matt, right? "Wait, who?" But the nurse had already turned and left. Oh great, a weird and slightly creepy nurse to join Braginski. He was starting to wonder if all the staff working here were weird enough to be checked in.

He looked at the door.

So what the hell, this was Matt but not Matt? And what the fuck did she mean when she said he didn't have to talk to him? Was he gonna get shanked or something? Ah, why was he thinking about this so hard? He came here to chill and not do paperwork and dammit that was exactly what he was gonna do! He entered the same way he usually did. "Hey, kid! What's u..." He trailed off as the blond turned to him and smiled a large toothy grin. What the—

"Yo! Gilbert, huh?" His voice was loud, confident. "Nice to meet ya'!"

This wasn't Matthew Williams. Matthew Williams wore oversized clothes, talked softly and had a stutter that wasn't annoying as much as enduring. This guy, whoever he was, wore jeans and a t-shirt like it was normal (which it was for people who aren't Matthew) and a random bright blue baseball cap that most of his longish blond hair was tucked into. He also wore glasses, but his were thick black rimmed instead of thin silver wire. Not to mention the way he carried himself. He stood up straight and with confidence, looking straight at Gilbert with that stupid looking toothy grin pastured to his face.

Gilbert decided to voice his thoughts in the most eloquent way he could think of. "Who the fuck are you?"

The other threw his head back and laughed obnoxiously. He rose his hands up and glided them to his sides as if to display himself. "I'm the hero of course!" Rolling his eyes he 'pst'd as if it was the most obvious sentence in the world. He strolled over to the table and pulled up a chair, plopping himself down gracelessly. "I'm sure Mattie's told ya' all about me."

Gilbert stared for a moment before he smirked. He probably would have been a lot more dumbfounded if he hadn't thought of a good comeback. "'Mattie', huh? So you two are close."

He threw his head back and laughed again and Gilbert winced. Man the guys laugh was annoying. "'Two are close!' I get it! You're funny!" He continued to smile but even so the bite in his tone at the next line was impossible to miss. "But I still don't trust you."

Gilbert held his hands up defensively. "Jeez man, I don't think I've known you long enough to pretend to care about your wild mood swings." Seriously, if wasn't like he was getting laid out of this. "I'm outta here." He turned to leave, having nothing to owe to whoever the fuck this guy was, even if it sort of was Matt.

He made a disbelieving sound. "Pst, leave, right. That's a good on—wait. Are you actually leaving?"

"No shit," Gilbert replied absentmindedly. He was nearly out the door when a hand grabbing his arm stopped him. What the shi—wasn't he just sitting?

"Ya' were gonna leave, just like that? What kinda shrink are ya'?"

Gilbert shrugged him off, suddenly missing his usual companion's quiet nature, of all things. "There's enough shrinks in this place without me. I'm just here to bring awesomeness."

He blinked before he laughed and began walking backwards deeper into the room. "You really are interesting Mr. Bella-something! Name's Alfred F. Jones and I'm the hero!"

"Beilschmidt." Gilbert corrected proudly. "Way better than Jones. That really the best you got?"

Alfred shrugged nonchalantly before he slumped back down into a chair and said, "Sounds better with the whole name." He then motioned for the albino to join him.

Gilbert glanced over at the door before he smirked and closed it again. He was here for one reason and one reason only, to avoid the dreaded demon that goes by the unholy name of paperwork. In that sense, it really didn't matter who he talked to, even if he was technically talking to the same person...

This disorder was weird.

/ / / \ \ \

Matthew Williams was gone and Alfred F. Jones had taken over.

...Okay so that made it sound like Alfred had killed Matthew and taken over his face or something (which...might be the case, Gilbert still had no idea how this DID thing worked). In actually, over the next two weeks every time he went into the 'break room' he hung out with Alfred instead of Matthew. Not that that was really a bad thing, Alfred was a rather fun guy albeit rather annoying at times. Most of the time. A lot of the time. Plus he wouldn't let him sleep on the days he was even more tired than normal, instead opting to poke him until Gilbert punched him in the stomach, which led to them wrestling until the nurses came and pulled them apart (Gilbert would like to note he was only losing because he wasn't well rested).

He supposed if he could sum it all up, Alfred just didn't appreciate his awesomeness that much. Though he was so awesome a lot of people couldn't understand it, so wasn't _entirely_ his fault.

"School research, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Startled, Gilbert shut his book and looked behind him to see Dr. Braginski. Gilbert set his book aside and spun his chair around to face the doctor. "Hey Braginski. Finally decided to visit my awesome, huh?"

Gilbert noted that this was the first time the creepy doctor had come to visit him in nearly two months. When he first came here the large man always seemed to find time in his schedule to visit each day. It was strange that they saw so little of each other, especially considering Gilbert was_ his_ intern but whatever. He would probably be more concerned if he was paid for this.

Dr. Braginski smiled his practiced smile. "No, not today. It's nearly time for your break now is it not?"

Glancing at the clock just behind Braginski's head Gilbert nodded and smirked. "Jealous?"

"Oh no. Unlike you I enjoy work." The doctor easily replied. "Though I am a bit envious of your luck today."

"I'm finally getting checked into this place so I can sleep?"

That elicited a small pleasant laugh from the doctor. "Ah, yes. University is fun but that's not what I am talking about. You do remember Mr. Williams, correct?

Gilbert arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. I see him every day."

Dr. Braginski's smile grew but he chose not to explain his amusement. "Well, Mr. Williams is not here today and neither is Mr. Jones."

Gilbert took a moment to understand what the other was saying before he slumped deeper into his chair and sighed. "Fuck, another one?" Gilbert was what people would call a loner, though he liked it that way. He only liked surrounding himself with people who understood or added to his awesomeness, which weren't that many. Not to say he went out of his way to not talk to new people (hell, as a bartender that was his job) but he really didn't know if he wanted this three in one deal. Wait, though. This wasn't about him; this was about not doing paperwork. Derp, why the hell did he always forget that?

Braginski nodded. "Oh yes Mr. Beilschmidt, and he wants to see you too. You better not keep him waiting." Then, without a goodbye, the good doctor turned and left.

Gilbert arched an eyebrow at his retreating figure before he shrugged and got up; having realized a long while ago that trying to figure that guy out was just a waste of his time. He went down to his 'break room', where a nurse who was standing nearby opened the door for him with a smirk. Gilbert nodded his head in thanks as he walked inside.

"Good luck."

Wait, wha—

He turned to address the nurse but the door was already closed behind him. Gott, everyone in this nut house really was nuts. He scratched the back of his neck before he looked up at his visitor. He blinked his eyes several time before he laughed. "Dude, are you wearing a fucking _sweater vest?_ What are you, the nerd part of Matt or something?"

A flush spread across Matth—er, person-who-is-yet-to-be-named face and he narrowed his eyes angrily at the other. "What a loutish way to introduce yourself!"

Gilbert couldn't help but laugh again, the guys antics amusing him far more than gaining his respect. The other's glare simply intensified and he crossed his arms before sitting down in the chair just behind him.

Again, this guy was remarkably different from Matthew but also from Alfred. For starters, his air and mannerisms reminded Gilbert of some of the 'holier than thou' students that he used to bully back in high school. Plus, unlike Matthew and Alfred, he didn't wear any glasses and didn't seem to have any vision problems at all. Gilbert briefly wondered if the glasses that the other two wore were to hide the fact that they had some kind of super powered eye thing going on or the guy could just be wearing contacts, but that would be too mundane. It looked like he had tried rather hard to style his hair but in the end simply gave up and ruffled it until it had become the blond mess on top of his head; which surprisingly didn't deter from his overall proper look at all. The frown on his face looked like it had been there since birth and Gilbert honestly wouldn't be surprised if it was. Also, his attire made it seem like he was on his way to some snobby private school rather than casual wear; with a forest green sweater vest carefully placed over a short sleeved dress shirt and complete with light brown dress pants. Jeez, it was the most winning combination for a beat down Gilbert had ever seen.

"Kay, so Matt's the original and Alfred's the annoying 'hero' or some shit." He did air quotations on the word 'hero' and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he went deeper into the room. "So who are you and what kind of role are you doing?"

The mystery alter looked even more unimpressed at the other. "Honestly, did your mother not teach you any manners? It's rude to ask for another person's name without introducing yourself first."

Gilbert shrugged before he sat himself down in the chair across the table from the blond. "Fine. Names Gilbert mother fucking awesome Beilschmidt, but sir awesome is just fine."

Surprisingly, the other didn't react much to that, he simply sighed and looked away. "I shouldn't even be meeting you but you seemed to have made quite the impression on Alfred; not that that's particularly difficult." He shook his head before he looked back at Gilbert. "My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland and I don't have any 'role' to play to this Matt fellow. I simply am."

"Uh-huh," Gilbert blindly agreed, uninterested. He paused for a moment before he smirked and leaned forward to place his elbows on the table in front of him. "So, Artie." —he enjoyed seeing Arthur cringe at the nickname— "Obviously that hero guys noticed some of my awesomeness but what about Matt? What up with him?"

There was a long pause, which wouldn't have been so bad if Arthur wasn't staring at Gilbert like he had just vomited star shine. "Hey. Don't fucking look at me like _I'm_ the crazy one here."

"Of course I think you're bloody mental, you keep referring me to this person I don—" He abruptly stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened like he had just remembered something rather important. Arthur missed a beat before he continued to speak in a calmer tone. "Matthew? I don't know what he thinks of you, Gilbert. We don't speak much I'm afraid."

Gilbert arched an eyebrow suspiciously. He may not know much about multiple personality disorder or DID or whatever the hell they were calling it now, but this was just fucked up. "Did you just fucking _forget_ who Matt was?"

"N...how...how _presumptuous_! Of course I didn't forget Matthew!" Though he denied it quite passionately, the embarrassed red hue of his cheeks said otherwise. "I assure you Matthew I have a mutual agreement. He takes care of whatever he needs to take care of and I get the body when I need it." He paused to sigh and look elsewhere. "Just wish the lad would give me more time, my work really does take quite a bit of my attention. Though I suppose a body isn't something one should simply give away..." He looked back at Gilbert to see what he had to say about the subject, only to flinch when he saw him fast asleep. Arthur allowed himself to be dumfounded for a moment before he grew quite furious. "_OI!_"

Gilbert jerked awake. Oh dang, did he actually fall asleep? Either he was more tired than he thought or Arthur's voice was the sandman in disguise. "Ah damn. You're more boring than watching a guy take a piss."

"You...bloody fucking _wanker!_" Arthur slammed his hands on the table, efficiently gaining Gilbert's attention. "Here I am trying to be a gentleman even though it's obvious you're the biggest _arse_ I've ever had the displeasure of meeting and you're not even _trying!_ _God,_ at this point I would rather be stared at by that doctor! You stay away from me! You stay away from Alfred! And you _especially_ stay away from Mat—"

_BAMF_

Arthur's head suddenly slammed down on the table so hard that Gilbert could feel it vibrate through his arms. He simply sat there and blinked wide eyed at the man, now awake. What the, what the fuck was _that_ about? Was he really so overwhelmed by his awesome that he decided to commit suicide right then and there? Well...fuck. What the fuck, did he just unintentionally kill the gu—

The blond suddenly threw his head back and laughed, catching Gilbert off guard. "HA! That didn't go well." He smiled gleefully at Gilbert as he ruffled his hair into further mess. "Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy because being around 'mentals' ruins his creativity or something, I don't know."

...

"So you're the one that made good old Artie hurt himself, huh?" Gilbert smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Nice Alfred. Takes a hero to know when to shut people the fuck up."

Alfred actually looked guilty. "No, I was just gettin' the body back before Iggy popped a vein, man." He paused to think about something before he smiled broadly. "I just saved his life."

Gilbert spared a small chuckle but it was forced. This confused him, this...whole thing. He felt as if this disorder, thing, was getting the best of him and it bothered him immensely. Nothing bests the great Gilbert mother fucking awesome Beilschmidt! He'd have to find a way to turn the tables on this somehow.

"I got to go." Gilbert stated as he stood from his seat. Alfred frowned and tilted his head curiously. "Already? Don't tell me Iggy went and freaked ya' out?"

Gilbert scoffed and easily waved the assumption off. "Fuck that. My brothers three times more hardcore on a Sunday."

Alfred whistled, impressed. "Remind me not to meet your bro, then."

Gilbert smirked before he curtly waved goodbye. "Before I go, when the fuck is Matt coming back, man?"

Alfred simply shrugged. "Dunno. To tell the truth, I'm not sure why he even left. Whatever man, you got me till he comes."

"Ah, well fuck."

Alfred laughed before he also waved goodbye. He waited until Gilbert was out the door before he leaned back in his chair sighed through his nose. "Arthur Kirkland...always makin' everything harder for him."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Oh well.<br>**

**I like writing the alters like they all know each other, though in real life this doesn't usually happen.  
><strong>

**Thank you **LoveHateSucker**, **Singsmore, earthluva, shoujolovesUSUK, xIkuna, Star.111, yukai yami, XionAmmy, Mikadocon, Chelseaj500 **and** Asa-Taiyou** for the reviews! What a random rush of reviews! Thanks guys!  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that's a good question. As ya' know names Alfred F. Jones, current alter extraordinaire! But I wasn't always here, ya' know. I was born and bred in the great US of A. Much different from the city we're in now, more personality. Ha, ya' know down there we call Canada our hat."

"'Where I was born?'" Arthur repeated with a raised brow. "I decide to come back and talk to you and the first thing you ask is where I was born?"

"Yep. So you gonna answer or would you rather yell at me for the next hour?"

A faint pink coloured Arthurs face, showing that he wasn't particularly proud of how he acted the last time. He looked away before he answered. "...If you must. I was born in Prescot, a small town in England, though I've lived in London most of my life. Moved there as soon as I as was able."

"Why?"

"Why? Go live there for a week and you'll know why. Ghost town it is. Not sure how I managed to stay sane then."

Alfred threw back his head and laughed. "Is that what he said? Man, Iggy's always been crazy." He shook his head, an amused smile on his face. "What was y'question? Age? July forth, 1987, not the best at math but I figure that makes me about twenty four, huh?"

"September twenty eighth." Arthur answered.

"'Kay but how old are you?"

"Didn't you know it's rude to ask someone their age?" Arthur asked in retaliation.

"That's only for girls. Unless there's something you're not telling me, Artie."

Arthur just stared. "…September twenty eighth, 1979."

There was a small pause. "Huh, so you're thirty two? You look good for your age old man."

Arthur scoffed.

"What do you do?" "Hobbies?" "Favourite colour?"

"Whoa, whoa!" Alfred interrupted, with a laugh. "What's up with the questions all of the sudden?"

Gilbert looked up at the supposed American, biting on the end of his pen. Since he has realized that Matthews condition was getting the better of him he decided to fight back. Best way to fight back? He had no fucking clue. _However, _he knew the first step of any good plan was to gather information. So information he was going to get.

Gilbert stopped in his nibbling to place the pen behind his ear. "What? I thought you liked hearing yourself talk."

"Ah, that's a little cold. I talk so much because people like what I have to say! I can't help that my heroic nature is so awe-inspiring." Alfred replied with a shrug. "But this is about you, thought ya' weren't a shrink."

"I told you, I'm here to bring awes—"

"Yeah, yeah, but ya' sure are acting like a shrink."

"The most awesome not shrink you've ever seen." Though Gilberts reply was confident he still paused to look down at himself. He wasn't dressed like a doctor in the slightest but with the way he was taking notes about such frivolous facts he did kind of feel like a shrink.

Alfred barked with laughter. "Maybe but I haven't felt this interrogated since my girl thought I was cheatin'. So lets make this a little more interesting, huh?"

Gilbert smirked. "'Interesting?' Fuck old man do you even know what that means?"

"Christ I shouldn't have told you my age." Arthur groaned. "We have been spending quite a bit of time together, whiter we wish to or not, so we may as well get to know each other."

"So what do you want to do?"

"How 'bout for every question you ask, I ask one. So first question!" Alfred slammed his hand on the table as if to get Gilberts attention though it did nothing but make his hand sting. "Where did _you_ come from? When's your birthday? What do ya' do? You got a girlfriend? Left or right?"

"Prussia. January eighteenth. Bartender. No, and both." Gilbert answered, looking around in search for his pen. Where the hell…

"Well that was…blunt." Arthur blinked. "Honestly I expected you to talk my ear off for the next hour or so."

Gilbert scoffed, not really paying attention to the man in front of him as he searched for his pen. "You really think I need words to show people how _awesome_ I am? Look at me!"

Arthurs eyes flickered over his person as per requested but he didn't seem impressed. "Pardon, I thought you'd be more like Alfred."

Gilbert blew a raspberry. "Ha! That guy is way too goody goody. Who the fuck wants to be the hero all the time?"

Holly fuck tards where did he put his pen?

"It's behind your ear, dude." Alfred pointed out after a short bout of laughter. "And Arthur said that? We're not alike, you're _way_ too weird."

"Fuck you, Mr. Hero."

"'Mr. Hero', yeah! Maybe I'll change my name to Mr. Hero. Ha! That would be so cool!"

Twiddling his newly found pen in his writing hand, Gilbert continued to ask questions (cracking a joke about the Mr. Hero thing would be too obvious). "So what's up with you and Arthur? Can't you two talk to talk to each other when you're not taking over Matt's body?"

Alfred made a sound as if he was considering the question and he cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger. "Well...I guess it depe—ah shit." He rubbed the back of his head and frowned. "Sorry man, but I can't say nuthin'. Ya' can ask _me_ anything you want, but the disorder's off limits."

The pen stilled.

What?

"Why?"

Alfred shrugged. "It's just the rule, man."

"Yes, we don't chat about the disorder." Arthur said with a sigh. "It's the rule; a little silly but I rather not disappoint the lad."

"Wait, are you talking about Matt?"

"It's kinda' funny." Alfred rested his rested his elbows on the table and looked straight at Gilbert. "The only time Mattie n' I have really communicated is when he asked me not to talk about the disorder. Mattie's usually real quiet, disappearing all the time and what how." He shrugged and fixed his thick rimmed glasses. "It's what he wants, can't argue with that."

"Then why the fuck are you here?"

Arthur gave him a look. "I beg your pardon?"

Gilbert gestured to the room around them. "The nut house we're in now! Why are you here?"

"Well, in case you've yet to notice, normal people don't have to share their body with others."

"No, why the fuck would you come here if you don't want to talk about your disorder?"

"..."

"..."

"I... don't know." Arthur answered honestly. He crossed his arms and stared at nothing in thought. "I've tried asking the lad but I can never get an answer of out his stuttering babbles." Leaning an elbow on the table he rested his cheek in his palm. "Poor boy is too shy for his own good."

"Why we don't talk about the disorder? Dude, why don't we go 'round and tell everyone our secrets? We just don't." Alfred clarified with a nod. "As for why we're here, I dunno. One night I'm out dancin' the next I'm surrounded by white. No offense to ya', of course."

"…What?"

"It ain't all bad though; three square meals, lotsa pretty nurses to talk to and a lot of people 'round here who need a hero. Plus there's that one doctor, what's his name? Braginski? Yeah! He's a cool guy."

"_Braginski?_" Gilbert repeated in disbelief. "That guys the creepiest motherfucker I've ever _met!_"

Alfred laughed loudly. "I have no idea what ya' talking about! But hey, 'nuff about that. Ya' asked your question so now I got mine! Ya' said ya' didn't have a girlfriend, that mean ya' got a boyfriend?"

"I hadn't had a 'special friend' since high school, man." Gilbert said as if it were nothing. "If you're asking what I go for, I've fuck girls, I've fucked guys. I've fucked girls dressed as guys and guys dressed as girls. I've fucked girls on girls, guys on guys and guys on girls. Once I even fucked a guy dressed as a bunny but that was just weird."

"So ya' bisexual."

"I'm an awesome bartender who gets hit on at least five times a night. Who am I to deny people my five meters?"

At this Alfred burst out laughing. "BWAHA! _Five meters? _What are ya' some kind of _stallion?_"

Alfred continued to laugh but Gilbert just rolled his eyes, knowing that he just couldn't comprehend the pure awesome of his penis. Ignoring his companions laughter he continued to take notes; silently wondering if all this useless information would somehow lead to something when he was done. Eventually, Alfred's laughter died down.

"…Gilbert?"

"That's my awesome name."

…

Wait.

Gilbert took his eyes off his notes to look at his companion. That slightly slumped posture, those fumbling hands, that unsure gaze. "…Matt?"

Jesus fuck it was Matthew! Gilbert found himself with a smile on his face and all thoughts about note taking were forgotten. "Fuck, Matt! You're finally back!"

Though Matthew didn't seem to share his excitement. He seemed dazed, looking at his clothes in increasing confusion. Eventually he reached up and took off the thick rimmed glasses that Alfred wore, squatting at them as if silently demanding they answer his questions. "What day is it?"

"Day? Tuesday, ah..." Gilbert paused to look at his watch. "The eleventh."

Matthew's head snapped up and he looked at Gilbert with such fearful surprise that it rendered the usual loudmouth speechless. "W-_What?_ B-but that would mean..." He physically slumped and he covered his mouth as if he was about to be sick. He continued to talk to himself and though most of it was muffled by his hand Gilbert heard the subject of his woes. "A month...I was gone a month..."

"...Ah...Are you okay?" He knew it was a stupid thing to ask as soon as it came out of his mouth but it was honestly the only thing Gilbert could think to say.

Matthew stopped his muttering and he straightened up, letting his hand drop to his side. Though he was facing Gilbert his gaze flickered to anywhere but his face. "I…I-I'm so s-sorry but I h-ha-have to go."

He stood from his chair and Gilbert stood with him. "Go? But you just got here!"

"I-I'm really sorry it-it's not you it's just…I..." He trailed off as he turned and left, not uttering another word as he exited Gilberts sight.

Gilbert stood there, now alone in the pure white room. He looked down at his notes, at all the useless information he had decided to gather over the last two weeks. It was only now he realized everything he was written was about either Arthur or Alfred. He picked them up, sparing only a quick second glance before he allowed the papers to fall to the ground.

What the fuck was he doing?

/ / / \ \ \

Paperwork… Paperwork…

"You missed your break, Mr. Beilschmidt."

The nearby clocked ticked as the seconds passed but Gilbert didn't seem to care. "Guess I forgot."

Dr. Braginski frowned, not knowing if he liked the fact his intern was working harder than usual. "Mr. Williams was hoping to see you today."

Gilbert didn't reply. Hell, through that whole conversation he didn't even look up from the papers he loathed so much.

Dr. Braginski decided to leave, the young man not being his usual amusing self; but perhaps before he left… "Did you know Mr. Jones wanted to be an actor?"

The pen temporary stilled and Gilbert looked back at the doctor with a raised brow. "No I didn't. Why?"

"No reason. Just thought it would be something good for you to reflect on, da?" With a small, Dr. Braginski walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoh, I hope Gilbert is okay in this chapter, I feel like I've watered him down...<br>Oh dear I just hope this didn't turn too serious too soon. Good thing I don't have this all planned out OHOHOHO.**

**I'm not too sure if this was understood or not [writing fail on my part] but the constant switches between Alfred and Arthur meant that it's happening between different meetings or sessions or breaks or whatever name tickles your fancy, not that it's rapidly changing from Alfred to Arthur in one sitting, that just sounds exhausting. Yep.**

**Thank you **AmayahAki, earthluva, Mikadocon, OuranSlytherin, xIkuna, The Result of Squffie, Avitala, startingfromtoday, SaxyMisty, Chelseaj500** and **HimochiIsAwesome ** for the reviews! Wow! So many guys! Thank you! ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck this day was a waste of his awesome time.

He flipped down on the bed, welcoming the comfort it brought to his half clothed form. Usually Gilbert wasn't one to be content doing absolutely nothing but on frustrating days like this he made an expectation.

The phone rang. He ignored it.

The world was acting against his awesomeness, which in itself should be a crime. From the alarm that decided to not wake him up to researching the wrong subject for three hours. So now, of course, all he could remember was the information he _didn't_ need.

The phone rang. He ignored it.

Not to mention he had to deal with Braginski's staring for five hours straight. He had no idea what the guy wanted and he honestly didn't give a shit. God he took more bathroom breaks than a guy with the runs just so he could take a few minutes away from the creeper.

The phone rang. _Fuck._

He grabbed the pestering device and hit the talk button. "_What?_"

"_Where the hell are you?_"

Gilbert paused to look at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the number. "Who the fuck is this?"

There was a frustrated groan on the other end they didn't even bother hiding. "_It's Elizabeta! One of the project partners you were supposed to meet over an hour ago!"_

"_What?_" He reached over and turned on a lamp, his eyes burning at the sudden switch from light to dark.

"'_What?' Seriously, Gilbert? You're the one who set this thing up in the first place!_"

Hoisting his protesting body off the bed, he went to the calendar hanging on the wall. Shit, today was the thirteenth, wasn't it? Fucking _fuck!_

There was a faint sigh from the other end. "_Whatever, just get your ass over here; or tell me where you are and I'll pick you up._"

Gilbert smirked despite his own plight and wondered over to the dirty clothes pile to salvage an okay smelling shirt. "How do I know you're not gonna whisk me away and rape me?"

"_The offers gone. Get over here or fail your course._" And, dial tone.

He turned off the phone and sighed, the content high of being an ass gone at the thought of leaving his apartment for _school things. _Ew. Just when he thought not working tonight was the best thing that could happen; now he had to go out and pretend to care about psychology. Who was he partnered with again? Oh right, Elizabeta, the girl who couldn't take a joke if it was crammed up her ass dry, that loser who related anything and everything to sex and that chick he slept with once and was now obsessed with him. Oh great, today was just turning out fan fucking tastic.

/ / / \ \ \

Coffee...coffee...Gilbert yawned as he poured his—third? Sixth?— fuck who knows cup of coffee. That study group or project group or whatever it was called, took much longer than it should have. Everyone there was way too hard core, and not in the good way. No one seemed to appreciate his jokes other than the sex guy when they were (you guessed it) _sex puns _(which really undermined the epicness of his wit). He took a deep gulp of the bitte liquid, ravishing in the state of temporary awareness it promised. Not that it really mattered; if it wasn't staying up all night that would make him fall asleep in class then his professors amazingly dull voice would. Christ he needed either a fuck or a break.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert looked up at the nurse that called him, a mousey little thing that dubbed the clipboard in hand more important than face to face connection. "Dr. Braginski wanted to tell you that you can take a break now."

Gilbert waved her off. "Yeah, yeah…"

Seeing as her task was complete, she nodded down at the clipboard before she left. Gilbert watched her go idly before his tired gaze wondered back to the mountain of paperwork on his mock desk (seriously, why was there always a mountain of paperwork there? What the fuck were they doing that needed so much approval?). He groaned melodramatically before he strolled to the other side of the room, contemplating. He was just presented with a chance to cool off for a couple hours, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take it. If he was going to meet Matthew he wanted actually _meet Matthew_. Screw Alfred and fuck Arthur. Matthew was the only one of the three that could really understand his awesome; if he came across the other two they would just bitch and complain and fuck, if anyone was bitching and complaining it was going to be him.

His eyes wondered back to his desk, to the book that was just barely visible under the mass amounts of papers. The book he had started reading about a week after his meetings with Matthew first started.

_The Stranger In The Mirror. Dissociation—The Hidden Epidemic_

It sounded a lot more interesting than _The Dissociative Identity Disorder Sourcebook;_ which just seemed like something he'd be forced to read in one of his classes. Though thinking about it now…wasn't he planning on buying that one too?

…

Fick mich.

Downing the last of his coffee, he placed the cup on a cabinet as he left the room. He could only hope it was Matthew he was going to see there, or he didn't know what he would do. Heh, Alfred and Arthur were lucky he was too tired to go Super Saiyan. The thought brought the smallest of smirks to his face as he entered the room.

It immediately vanished.

"Yo Gilbo, good news!" Alfred called gleefully, standing from his seat to make his way over to the other. "Managed to convince some of the higher ups to let me eat during these breaks!" He grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. "Ha! This will certainly make these little shindigs of ours much bet—"

He was interrupted by a sharp laugh from Gilbert. Alfred flashed him an oblivious smile and stopped a few feet away from the other. "Excuse me for not understandin' but your joke is kinda lost on me."

"Of course you don't understand anything you stupid _fuck!_" Gilbert snapped. He probably should have left, but something kept him glaring at the supposed American in front of him. "Matt hasn't had control of his own body for the last fucking _month!_ Or do you even care?"

Alfred looked completely lost. He looked about nervously as if expecting someone to jump out and say he was been pranked. "What are ya' talkin' about? Mattie just up and disappeared a month ago I—"

"He was here _two days ago!"_ Gilbert exclaimed, shoving two fingers in his face just in case the concept of numbers was too much for his small brain. "For _five minutes!_ What kind of hero takes something that isn't theirs?"

If anything Alfred just looked even more lost. "But it's my turn."

Gilbert just stared. What the hell? "Turns? Seriously? You're calling turns on ruining some guys life? Fuck 'Mr. Hero' even I can tell that's low."

Gilbert had said that expecting a battle but all he got was a blank stare. Quite suddenly, Alfred's eyes faltered and his body fell forward as if he had suddenly fallen asleep. Alarmed, Gilbert rushed forward, allowing the body to fall on his. He couldn't handle the extra weight and he slowly dropped to the ground, readjusting his grip on the other to make sure he didn't fall. Eventually he managed to get on his knees, holding the blond awkwardly on his lap. "S-shit! Matt, Al, Artie, whoever you are! Are you okay? Fuck, wake up!" He slapped his cheeks, hoping he didn't just cause the kid to malfunction or something. Jesus, he wasn't moving; what the hell was he supposed to d—

The blond made a disgruntled sound and before he even opened his eyes he reached up and took Alfred's glasses off his face.

"Matt?"

He opened his eyes, his gaze wondering around until it settled on Gilbert's face. Placing Alfred's glasses on the ground, he reached up and took Gilberts hand into his own; a smooth airy chuckle passing his lips. "Pardon, s'il vous plait for I don't have much time."

This wasn't Matt.

"I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time, monsieur. I am Francis Bonnefoy and I am Mathieu's fattthheeerrrrr..."

He went limb once more, and Gilbert quickly readjusted himself to make sure the blond didn't smash his head. There was a heavy pause before the smaller body stirred again, letting out confused groans as he awoke. He blinked several times before he squatted his eyes at the albino.

"Gil…Gilbert?" He asked, unsure of his sight without the aid of his lens.

Gilbert slowly nodded. "Yeah. You're Matt, right?"

Matthew nodded and Gilbert released a breath he wasn't know he was holding. "Fuck, finally. So, Matt I, uh…think I just met your dad."

Matthew's stared at him for a long while before he seemed to understand. He looked away. "O-Oh..."

…

* * *

><p><strong>Translations - Fick mich German for Fuck me. (Or I least I think it is I'm not 100% sure. If you do please let me know; I have to make sure Gilbert swears correctly in every language he can muster!)<br>Pardon, s'il vous plait French for Please excuse me  
>Monsieur French for Mister<br>**

**Short little chapter done just to get it out of the way (not that I'm half assing this story, I knew this chapter was going to be short before I started writing it). I had a lot of people asking about France but don't worry kiddies, I had him planned since the beginning. I'm waaayyy too much of a FACE family fangirl to leave France out of this! Oh the misadventures that will ensue…hahaha –rubs hands together-**

**The books mentioned are actual books, ones I recommend reading if you want to know more about the disorder (not sure why I telling you this I've yet to read the books myself ****:|).**

**Thank you **Mikadocon, HimochiIsAwesome, Chelseaj500, Asa-Taiyou, Crazy4animeCouples, Ana, graysam, Farfetched Fairy, LoveHateSucker, shoujolovesUSUK, Moon made of Ink, RoseOfProse **and **OuranSlytherin** for the reviews! So many positive reviews! I'm honestly flabbergasted. Thank you again!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...your pops, huh? That's...uh...cool."

"I know it's weird." Matthews gaze flicked up to Gilberts face before it promptly went back to his fumbling hands. "I-I just...well, there's n-not really an excuse for it. I'm sorry."

Gilbert was struggling with the course of action he should take next. His first option, which seemed the most logical, was to leave Matthew to the shrieks and pretend this never happened. Rather tempting. "Sorry is knocking some guys drink out of his hands. Getting embarrassed by your dad is a way of life."

Matthew glanced up at him, confused at first but then a small awkward smile graced his lips. "You, um, I mean…you don't think this is s-strange?"

"Strange? HA! I just found out you literally have your dad_ inside_ you. I may always look awesome outside but I'm flipping my shit inside." And that was putting it mildly.

Matthew's smile slipped and eyes returned to his lap. "I…I understand. You can leave if you w-want…a lot of people don't make it this far unless I pay them. N-not that that's a bad thing!" He quickly added, looking up momentary to shake his head and hands in a fierce negative. "I-I'm not trying to gu-guilt you or anything like that! I'm j-just saying I'm used to it is all. So it's okay…really…"

Gilbert groaned and leaned his head back on the chair. "Don't tempt me, kid." The kid told him to leave himself. He should take him up on the offer and go, just go. What else could he do? Continue with these weird meetings until what? He was awesome but not the kind of awesome that could help with mental disorders. He should go. He should go. He should probably go now. Right now. Gilbert sighed. "Is that what you want?" What was he doing?

Matthew turned his gaze to the floor; either sick of looking at his hands or trying to get farther away from Gilbert without making it seem obvious. "W-Well…I think Alfred likes you and well, pap—er, F-Francis approves of you I think. Arthur…Arthur doesn't really like anyone but—"

"I didn't ask about them." Gilbert cut in bluntly. He looked back at Matthew blankly, clearly not amused by his answer. "I asked what _you _wanted. Those other guys can suck my balls for all I care."

Matthew blinked at him, shocked. "What? B-But they're—"

"Assholes who hijacked your body for a month I know." Gilbert leaned his elbows on the table in-between them and stared Matthew dead in the eyes. "Aren't you pissed off? Those fuckers took a month away from your life!"

Matthew glanced around the room before he locked his gaze with Gilbert. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something but just wasn't sure how. "I…I have to…do this." He choked out. He bit his lip and turned to the side, staring at nothing in thought. It was a few minutes later that he looked back to the other, annoyed, much to Gilbert's surprise. "It isn't about me. I mean, i-it wasn't nice of them to take a month away but they have to come out too. It would be selfish of me to just…I mean…w-we all share a body, right…?" He looked back down at his lap, the brief annoyance he had displayed now non-existent. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, his hands temporally stilling their nervous task of wringing his shirt to allow him to think. It seemed like he had reached a conclusion with a sag of his shoulders and a shake of his head. He licked his lips and looked up at the ceiling, begging it to provide answers to questions he had barely even formed. "I…" Matthew returned his focus to Gilbert but something had changed. It looked like he had reverted into a scared child. "I don't know who I am."

It meant something more but Gilbert had no idea what. His brow ceased in obvious confusion. "You're Matthew Williams."

Surprisingly, Matthew laughed. It was short and sweet but it left a sad smile on his face. "I…I did some research about my disorder before I came here and, um…s-some of the others their...their dominate personally isn't the same as the person they were born as." He quickly shifted his gaze though Gilbert had already caught his distress. "What if…what if I'm one of those people? I…I checked in as Matthew Williams but what if…what if I'm actually Alfred F. Jones o-or Arthur Kirkland or…" He trailed off, swallowing thickly.

Gilbert knew where this was going and he didn't like it. "Hey, hey!" He snapped his fingers to make sure he had Matthew's attention. "You're the dominate personally Matt."

Matthew paused at his confidant tone, hesitant wonder in his eyes. "How…H-how can you be so sure?"

"You're the most awesome, that's why."

In a flash Matthew expression became quizzical. "W-What? But that's…so simple…"

At that Gilbert allowed himself to smirk. "Sorry to disappoint, but sometimes it really is that simple." Or at least it should be.

Matthew stared at him, his expression again masked from the other. Eventually, a smile spread across his face. "You're a really nice guy."

Gilbert instantly shushed him, looking about with mock worry. "Don't tell anyone, if people knew it would ruin my gangster reputation."

Matthew smile grew though he immediately tried to hide it. Only a beat was skipped before he stated, quite unsure; "I'm go-going to be l-leaving soon…"

Gilberts smile slipped. "You're leaving?"

Matthew slowly nodded his head. "I've been here for about ei-eight months and I was…I said I would only be here for s-six months but, well…" His eyes flickered up to Gilbert before they returned nowhere.

Gilbert was confused. "So…you got cleared?" He may not be a shrink but Matthew's condition didn't seem any better to him. If anything, it was worse.

Matthew shook his head. "Well, no but, um...I ch-checked myself in so...I can check my-myself out..."

Gilbert simply nodded, not truly paying attention. So wait, Matthew was leaving? Shit, who was he going to hang with on his breaks now? No one here was really quite as entertaining as the kid in front of him. What was he supposed to do at work now? (Except for actually work but—dear god why would he even think that?) With a slight (but awesome) pout on his face, Gilbert voiced his thoughts to Matthew, making him smile.

"I'll still be here for a cou-couple weeks, so-so we, er, I have time to say good...bye..." As he slowly let those last words fall from his lips his smile grew nonexistent. "Can...C-can I ask you something?"

Gilbert noted the resuming of Matthew's hands nervously wringing his shirt. "...Yeah, sure."

"After...After I leave will you...Well, um, I mean, t-that is...When I leave will you...W-will you still, or, well...can we still..." He paused to collect himself. "Can we stay in co-contact?"

Gilbert blinked. Once, twice, three times. Before his brain could really decipher Mathew's speech he commented: "Well that took forever."

Matthew failed to hide his smile. "I'm sorry. I stutter."

A bark of laughter escaped Gilbert's throat. "Really? You know I didn't notice." It was after he had said those words that Gilbert realized just what Matthew was asking of him. The kid wanted to continue to have these meeting even after he was left this place. The question was, why?

Gilbert knew that he was every kind of awesome and then some, as anyone who has ever seen him party will agree. He was always up for hijinx, shenanigans or just plain fuckery. That was what attracted people to him; that was why, when he went out, people gathered around him just to see what crazy shit he would do next.

But Matthew had never seen him do any of those things. The blond only knew him through words and yet, for some reason that was enough to want to continue hanging with him. How weird. Was the kid in here for so long that he forgot that people only talked through the internet now a days?

"...Um...I-If you don't want to stay in contact after this t-then I under...I understand..."

Gilbert, not having realized he had taken so long to answer the kid's question, could only chuckle and shake his head. "Kid, you must be nuts to think I would go through half the shit you put me through if I didn't think of you as a friend."

At first Matthew seemed downcast. "Oh..." But then he seemed to actually hear what Gilbert had said. "Oh!" He lit up in surprise, as if he was fully expecting to be rejected.

Gilbert simply laughed. Maybe the most logical thing for him to do would have been to walk away but hey, Gilbert was never one for logic.

/ / / \ \ \

A half an hour of simple conversation later Gilbert exited his 'break' room feeling completely...neutral. He hadn't forgotten the reason he was there in the first place; he was having a shitty few days and he wanted someone to lament to. Instead, he discovered his friend had no control of his own body, his father was quite literally inside of him and he would be leaving this place soon, leaving him with nothing to look forward to but the end of his shift. Thinking about it definitely made him wonder why he wasn't more upset and kicking the wall or something. It was like everything had somehow merged together and completely cancelled each other out. It kind of upseted him that he wasn't upset. Personally he would rather be kicking walls.

Allowing his feet to take him back to his 'work' station he nearly bumped into the chest of a larger man. "Whoa—! Fuck, Braginski don't you have anything better to do than follow me around, fuck!" At this point he was almost certain that the larger man really was following him whenever he got the time; which—from what he knew—was all the fucking time. The sad part was it really didn't creep him out anymore.

Braginski simply smiled his practiced smile, completely ignoring the unprofessional way he was being addressed. He stuck a hand out for Gilbert to shake. "It was rather interesting to work with you Mr. Beilschmidt."

Gilbert looked at the extended hand before he looked at Braginski. He looked back at the hand, then at Braginski. Hand, Braginski, hand, back to Braginski. Finally he just said, "What the fuck? Are you firing me?"

At that the doctor blinked and withdrew his hand, looking nearly as confused as the man in front of him. "Fire you..? Ah! I'm sorry friend. I assumed when Mr. Williams would leave, you would leave too?"

Gilbert just gave him a weird look. Leave? Just because of Matthew? He didn't make life decisions just 'cause of some guy. What was he, a married woman? "Believe me, you'll be the first to know when I quit." Gilbert stated. Thinking that whatever was going on was done with, he continued towards his work station. He was less than thrilled when he saw the good doctor following him.

"The way you handle Mr. Williams is very interesting, Mr. Beilschmidt. I would have never expected him to respond to such, what did he say? _Loutish_ methods."

Gilbert groaned as his mind took him back to his first meeting with the _ever_ so loving Arthur Kirkla—

He stopped mid-step. Hold up. Something wasn't right here. Gilbert turned around, now giving his full attention to Dr. Braginski; who had stopped just a few feet behind him. "...What did you just say?"

Braginski blinked, his expression oblivious. "'Loutish' methods. That is what that one Mr. Williams said, correct?"

Gilberts brow ceased as his mind connected the dots far too soon. Braginski may be a creepy motherfucker but surely even he wouldn't...

"Yeah but how the hell do _you_ know that?"

Braginski blinked once more, his fake smile slipping. Innocently, he pointed upwards and muttered the two words Gilbert had hoped wouldn't be said. "Video tapes."

His feeling of neutrally was instantly torn up and thrown away. _Now_ he was upset. "_What the FUCK_, _Braginski! _I knew you were a creepy motherfucker but _come the FUCK on!_"

The doctors eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you didn't know?"

"How the _fuck_ would I?"

As if he had prepared for this situation, Braginski reached into his lab coat and withdrew a folded piece of paper. Gilbert swiped it from his hands and quickly unfolded it. He noted the familiar scribbles of his signature on the line that stated 'sign here.' "What the fuck is this?" He demanded before he had even bothered reading it.

"General employee agreement." Ivan answered calmly. "We monitor the patients here pretty close, Mr. Beilschmidt. Close enough that eventually every employee will get on camera at one time or another. It is part of the job."

"You said I was on _break_."

"Now that's just silly! I can't turn off the cameras just because you would like to take a break!"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at him. This wasn't right. _This wasn't right. _ He wasn't angry enough to deny that what Braginski was saying made sense but he knew there was more to it than the goo—the creepy doctor let on. That damned smile was still riding his face hardcore and nobody who even felt a little sorry about anything could pull a smile like that.

"_Bullshit Braginski._" Gilbert snapped, crashing the paper into a crumpled mess. "You wanted me to talk to Matt for a reason! So what did you fucking want? Were you using me to draw out some kind of fucked up thesis or some stupid _fucked up _shit like that?"

"Actually, yes."

Gilbert was momentary knocked off guard. He had said that half joking, and he didn't expect the guy to actually _admit_ to anything. "What?"

"I was using you to pull information from Mr. Williams." Braginski clarified. "Mr. Williams has DID, dissociative identity disorder; formally known as multiple personality disorder, a mental disorder that is only really veered as such in North America. Does this not fascinate you, Mr. Beilschmidt?" His smile grew though there was something different about it, it seemed more natural. "All these characters in one person, but why? Did he simply find his oneself unsatisfactory? Is this an experiment to see if we will submit to him?"

Gilbert was confused, but the tightening in his stomach told him he didn't like the way Braginski was speaking. "What are you talking about?"

"His performance, Mr. Beilschmidt. He is very good but why go through all this tro—"

"_Hold on!_" Gilbert immediately yelled when he understood. "Are you saying that this is all an _act?_"

"Of course I am." Braginski beamed; glad his intern had finally figured it out. "For attention, most likely, he must get quite a bit with his act, da?"

"_Fuck you!"_ Gilbert yelled and for the first time ever, Braginski actually looked shocked by his outburst. "You have no idea what Matt has to go through because of this fucking DID shit!"

Braginski simply blinked before he looked disappointed. "Ah, I see he has tricked you into believing his performance."

"I'm not being tricked into anything you stupid fat fuck!" Gilbert fumed, making Braginski's eyebrow twitch. "_I'm _the one who talked to the kid! All you did was watch it on some stupid fucking tapes! This fucking disorder runs his life! He doesn't when know who the fuck he is!"

"And _you do_, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Braginski quickly questioned, leaning down so he was on face level with the smaller man. "You seem to like Matthew more than the other Mr. Williams, so tell me, what will you do if he really _isn't_ the Mr. Willams you enjoy the most? Will you still help him to get over this mental disease? Or will you make sure the real Mr. Williams stays hidden forever?"

What? Well, fuck, he'd— "_None of your fucking business!_"

"Mr. Beilschmidt please calm down!" Titty nurse suddenly appeared behind Braginski, looking genuinely worried over whatever was happening. "You'll scare the pati—"

"Do not worry, sister." Braginski straightened up and smiled down at his older sister. "We are simply having a conversation, da?"

_Sister?_ The creepy nurse was actually related to the creepy doctor? Fuck, he should have known. "Fuck this." Gilbert ripped up his employee agreement and tossed the pieces over his head. "Fuck you Braginski and fuck everyone who works here. _I quit._" He then turned and stormed away, not giving Braginski or that pair of tits time to retort; not that he would have listened to whatever they had to say anyway. He passed that mousey nurse that never looked up from the board in hand and he made sure to knock that damned clipboard to the ground before he left. He wasn't kicking the walls but fuck did it feel good.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh noes, Gilbert left the mental institution.<br>...Welp, the end. Hope you enjoyed. Bye forever.**

**Nah, just kidding.**

**I was surprised to find out that DID is only taken seriously in North America, or rather, it's really rare for it to be diagnosed outside of North America. I suppose that's just the way of the world –shrug-**

**Thank you **graysam, Asa-Taiyou, OuranSlytherin, Chelseaj500, supertonton11, Colonel Lazy, startingfromtoday, Kunai Youki, 0Kurda-Smahlt0, Crazy4animeCouples, Farfetched Fairy, Authom, Result of Squffie DSI **and** SilverReader** for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Since Gilbert had stopped working at the mental institution he had gone back only once, to visit Matthew before he left. The visit was pretty unremarkable; Dr. Braginski was hanging about being creepy but he didn't try to talk to him so Gilbert really didn't care. He and Matthew talked and exchanged contact information. Matthew had promised to call after he had settled into life outside the nuthouse and maybe then they could get together and actually go out somewhere.

That visit was two months ago and he hasn't heard from the crazy blond since.

Hell, at one point _he _had even tried calling him. For two weeks Gilbert would call whenever he remembered to do so and every time he would either get the answering machine or someone would answer and hang up a minute later without speaking. He was on his twenty-something try before he gave up on reaching the kid. Yeah, they had some good times but it was clear Mathew didn't want him in his real life. Whatever, life goes on.

Anyways, back to the awesome topic that Gilbert Beilschmidt, in the two months time he had found a new bartending job at this restaurant/bar that his new friend Elizabeta worked at as a waitress. Yeah, they had gotten off to a bad start but after two months of school bonding and being wingmen for each other they managed to conjure an odd sort of friendship. It had pleased his bother that he was finally out of that shady, smoky bar that he used to work at before but more importantly it pleased him. Now he didn't have to worry about getting lung cancer and he could work closely was someone who sort of understood his awesome. Plus, without that stupid intern job he could actually go home and play video games for a few hours before he had to do stupid school stuff! Yay for the awesome him! So yeah, life was getting good, even without—

"Is this Matthew?"

Gilbert bumped out of his thoughts and focused his attention to his friend, pausing in his cleaning up. "Huh?"

Elizabeta, who was randomly looking through Gilbert's phone at the time, leaned over the bar to show Gilbert what she was currently looking at. Gilbert looked over to see a picture he had taken of Matthew months prior. Gilbert smirked, it was hard to get a picture of Matthew without it looking as if you were about to force the kid to do something he was strongly opposed to but he had managed it with a bit of mind trickery; and by mind trickery he told Matthew to look up at him and took his picture by surprise. It was still ingenious.

"Yeah that's him." Gilbert confirmed, turning back to his work. Hell, the faster he was finished the faster he could leave.

Elizabeta let out a noise Gilbert had long since learned to not make fun of so he wouldn't get smacked. "He can't be crazy! He's _adorable!"_

Gilbert snorted. "My Gott you're right! Good looking people can't have mental disorders! It's against the laws of everything! Shit Lizzy, you just made a breakthrough!"

Elizabeta just sent him a somewhat annoyed look before she focused back to the pictures. He was lucky she was in a good mood or he would have gotten hurt. "He likes to dress up?"

Confused, Gilbert mentioned to see the pictures, which Elizabeta showed him. "No see, that's Alfred, the cocky self proclaimed hero—and the next one is Arthur, uptight British guy who thinks he's better than everyone. Then there's Francis, the father figure or something but I don't have a picture of him. Only met the guy once…" Seeing Elizabeta's confusion he clarified, "Those are his alters. He had multiple personalities."

It took a second before Elizabeta make a sound as if remembering something. "Right, that's why he checked himself into a mental hospital."

Finishing up his work Gilbert leaned against the bar separating the two and focused on his friend. "What's up with the sudden interest? Looking for someone to pedo-stalk?"

Elizabeta looked up at him and smiled and for just a nanosecond Gilbert thought she was going to say yes. "You used to get this glint in your eye when you talked about him. If I didn't already know you were a selfish prick who considers a relationship to be a one night stand I would think you actually liked him."

Gilbert placed a hand over heart and pretended to swoon. "Oh Lizzy! You flatter me!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully, causing the other to laugh. "What happened to him?"

"Pst, nothing happened. I hadn't heard from the kid in months."

Elizabeta obviously didn't believe him. "…Really? Because he's calling right now."

Gilbert didn't say anything, not even registering what Elizabeta had told him before he saw what his phone had to say about it.

INCOMING CALL: MATT

He immediately grabbed the phone and answered. In hindsight answering the phone so eagerly was pretty unawesome but at that moment he really didn't care. He answered that phone. He answered it good.

"About time! How could you have forgotten about the awesomeness that is myself?"

He had expected profuse apologies, laughter, excuses, even Arthur yelling at him for no apparent reason. What he didn't expect was whimpering and sobbing. "_I-I'm so so-so sorry. I-I I didn't know who-who else to c-call."_

Gilbert's smile instantly fell and the sudden knot in his stomach told him this call wasn't good. "Matt? What happened?"

" _I was…I was on the bus and-and then I was at home and-and…I don't kn-know I…I think I stopped the bleeding but—"_

"_Bleeding?_" He looked over at Elizabeta who seemed just as shocked as him. "Matt are you okay?"

"_I-I don't know. I'm so s-sorry you-you're the only one I-I could think of, I-I didn't know he was coming I-I—"_

"Who the fuck is 'he'? Did he hurt you? _Is he still there?" _

Elizabeta abruptly ran elsewhere and if Gilbert wasn't dealing with more pressing matters he would have called her out on it.

"_No he-he's gone but he could come b-back and-and…Gilbert I…I don't know what to do I…I'm scared, I shouldn't have left! I don't know what—I don't kno—"_

"_Matt! _Fuck just, calm down! Where are you?"

As Matthew gave out his whereabouts Elizabeta entered the bar area and grabbed his arm, leading him towards the exit. Gilbert moved the phone away for his ear for just a second to exclaim, "Liz! What the fu—" before he recalled his more important objective. Putting his phone back to his ear he called, "Stay there! I'll be there soon!" He hung up the phone and nearly stumbled as he tried to keep up with Elizabeta's steady pace. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" Elizabeta snapped back, forcing Gilbert to exit the building with her. "Matthew's in danger! We have to help him!"

"When did you decide to come?"

"Since your car started being a piece a shit! My car's faster!" She shoved Gilbert towards her car before he jogged around to the driver's side.

"You have to lock up tonight."

"Lovino owned me a favour. Get in the damn car!"

Realizing that arguing with the girl on who was going and who was staying was frivolous, he got in the car and told Elizabeta the address, which thankfully wasn't too far from where they currently were.

The first ten minutes were done in tense silence. Gilbert was still in shock. Just what the fuck was going on?

He bit his thumb nail as he desperately tried to wrap his mind around what was happening. Just moments ago he was cleaning up his bar as he usually did when he was finished his shift now he was going thirty miles over the speed limit towards a guy he haven't heard from for two months that had apparently just been attacked. Fucking _great. _"The fuck Liz! I thought your car wasn't shit! Can't you go any faster?"

"If I go any faster I'll have to pretend to be in labour to get out of a ticket." Elizabeta replied seriously before slamming her horn. "_Asshole! Stop riding your breaks!"_

"Go around you dumb bitch!" Gilbert called back. He raised his hands in defence when Elizabeta blindly flailed her hand in his general direction in an attempt to hurt him, nearly decking him in the eye. "Fuck! Why are you so _fucking hardcore_?"

"My car _shut up!"_ Thankfully it was at this time that they turned onto Matthew's street. Elizabeta pulled the car over directly across from Matthew's apartment complex, if one could call it an apartment complex. It looked more like a small business building than an apartment. They exited the vehicle nearly as soon as the engine was cut and they hurried towards the building. Gilbert went to open the door only to find it locked. He cursed before he noticed its glass window and ran over to a small grassy area just beside the complex. Looking about wildly he eventually found a rock big enough for the job and he immediately picked it up headed back towards the entrance.

"_Gil! _The door's open! Put the rock down!"

Seeing that the door was indeed open, Gilbert dropped the rock on the sidewalk and rushed inside. Quickly they found the boy's apartment and burst inside. "Matt? _Matt!"_

"G-_Gilbert?_"

Running across the main area Gilbert pushed open the door to finally find the one he was searching for. For just a split second he had completely forgotten the reason for why he was there. For just that half a second he felt as if he was back in the mental hospital. Back in that white room that was unofficially dubbed his 'break room'. When Matthew would look up at his arrival and light up in his own shy way and Gilbert would smile back, knowing that for at least an hour or so, he would actually enjoy the place. Though that moment quickly disappeared and immediately his eyes locked on the blood on Matthew's shirt.

"Matt! Shit!" He knelled in front of the smaller male, his eyes never leaving the large wet spot just over his left hip. "_Liz! _See if—!" He turned to find no trace of the female he assumed was following him. He swore under his breath, wondering why she even insisted on coming.

"Gi-Gilbert—! I, you-you came!

Gilbert returned his focus back to the blond. Matthew was looking back at him, tears freely flowing down his face as he applied pressure to his wound. Gilbert placed his hands on his knees. "Course I came! What happened?"

Matthew desperately tried to suppress his sobs, sewing his eyes shut as he gasped. "It-it h-hurts Gil—I don't…"

"I found a first aid kit."

The two turned to find Elizabeta standing at the doorway, a forced smile on her lips. She walked up to the two and kneeled beside Gilbert, placing the kit in her lap and opening it up. "I'm Liz, Gilbert's friend. I know how to apply a bandage." She mentioned for Matthew to move his hands so she could see the damage. He did so and allowed the girl to raise his shirt just enough to see the wound. When it was fully revealed both Elizabeta and Gilbert stopped and stared at it with wide eyes. Gilbert's grip on Matthew's knees tightened. He couldn't recall a time when he was suddenly so full of rage so fast. Barely suppressing his emotion he growled through clutched teeth, "_Who._ Did this. To you?"

Matthew pointingly looked away, continuing to sob quietly. Gilbert pushed against him enough to regain his attention. "_TELL ME!_"

"_Gilbert!_" Elizabeta scolded, incredulous. "Stop it!" He's been through enou—"

"I did." Matthew tried to wipe the tears from his face, only succeeding in smearing blood on his cheeks. "I-I did it to my…my…myse-self!" He then lost himself to his tears, unable to hold it back any longer.

Gilbert stared at him, his sudden disbelief overpowering his sudden anger. He looked back at the wound. The cut wasn't deep enough for it to be serious but that wasn't what perturbed him so. The shape of the cut, obviously craved in by someone, was a small, crude, maple leaf.

Was this some kind of sick joke? Who the fuck would carve a _maple leaf_ onto himself?

Her hands shaking and face pale, Elizabeta reached into the kit and pulled out some cloth and rubbing alcohol. Pouring a small amount on the cloth she informed, "This is going to stung." She applied the cloth to the wound and Matthew let out a small yelp of pain before he fumbled for one of Gilbert's hands, holding onto it tightly. Gilbert squeezed back and pulled him forward slightly, trying once more to get his attention.

"It wasn't _you _who did this, was it?" They locked eyes for a long while. Eventually Matthew slowly shook his head in a negative and Gilbert quickly latched onto the answer. "Which fucker did this? Arthur? Francis?...Alfred?" Matthew shook his head again and Gilbert pursed his lips, hoping it didn't have to come to this. "…Is it another alter?"

Matthew's eyes flickered over to Elizabeta, silently watching as she now started to bandage him up. He hung his head before he whispered, "I…c-can't be a…alone…"

Gilbert felt his chest tighten. Shit, the blond may have wanted him to stay out of his personal life but fuck he couldn't leave after hearing that. Matthew was one of the maybe ten people in the world that truly understood how awesome he was, automatically making him a friend. He clasped Matthew's hand between his own. "Don't worry about that. You got the awesome me to watch other you."

Matthew laughed and he tried to wipe the tears from his face again, though fresh ones soon replaced them. "I…I would get s-so happy when you called…"

Gilbert immediately gave him his full undivided attention, not expecting an explanation as to why the other was avoiding him at all. Matthew smiled weakly before he continued, "I-I did, really but…whenever I w-would try to answer I…I would lose t-time."

"…'Lose time?'" Gilbert repeated. Mathew clarified his words with a curt nod.

"Mo…Most of the t-time it was just a few min-minutes but…sometimes it would be…it would be hou-hours."

…_Shit. _His calling became a trigger to his transitions? If Gilbert had known that he wouldn't have called as often as he did.

Misreading his silence Matthew said, "I-I underst-stand if you d-don't believe m-me. It…its c-crazy I know I—"

"No, no Matt I believe you!" Gilbert assured, forcing a smile. "Yes I believe you! C'mon! That's what friends fucking do, right?"

"We…we're still f-friends?"

"Fuck yeah we're still friends!" Gilbert replied confidently, giving Matthew's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I already met your dad. It's too late for me now."

Gilbert smiled when that had earned a small laugh. Matthew wiped the tears from his face again but this time they weren't replaced by newly shed ones.

Closing up the kit Elizabeta announced, "Alright. It's done." She took a moment to make sure she had properly bandaged the wound before she stood. "The cut wasn't that deep but try not to move too much, okay?"

Matthew nodded, smiling nervously at her. "T-thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks Lizzy." Gilbert further thanked. "Didn't think you've actually be useful."

Elizabeta lightly tapped the first aid kit against his head before she kneeled down just enough to whisper something in his ear. "Don't fuck this up." She put the kit on his lap and straightened herself up, ignoring Gilbert's confused stare. "I'll come back in the morning to check on your wound. Is that okay?"

Matthew glanced at Gilbert before he nodded reluctantly. Elizabeta nodded as well. "I'll be going now, but Gilbert knows my number if you need me, okay?" With one last nod Elizabeta turned heel and left, leaving the two alone.

Sudden awkward silence settled over the two, either knowing exactly what to say. Even though it was now covered, Gilbert couldn't get the image of the maple leaf out of his head. If Matthew wasn't so distraught or if he didn't actually _know _Matthew he would have thought it was some stupid overly patriotic stunt but that wasn't Matthew. He would never do that. Whoever did did it to leave behind some kind of sick message but who the hell would do that in the first place? Could alters really be dangerous? Who the hell would want to hurt themselves like that?

He wanted answers but looking at Matthew now he knew he wasn't in any state to indulge him. Damn it, he was just thinking way too much. Matthew was here again! He should be happy not moping about like some lout.

Resolving his priorities Gilbert looked up at Matthew and smiled. "So~…you got any movies?"

Smiling back, Matthew nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>There is so much bromance in this chapter I don't even know what to do with myself. Good God.<strong>

**I love Gilbert's thought process. See locked glass door, get rock, smash door open. No in between, that's just how he rolls xD**

**Thank you **Crazy4animeCouples, Farfetched Fairy, Colonel Lazy, Neelh, Paranormal State, lightwolfheart, PrussiaISepic, RainingBlackSnow, Mihang, erin-flight, Asa-Taiyou, Chelseaj500, Limelavender, Iceestar, SilverReader, theticktalks, 0Kurda-Smahlt0 **and **Kunai Youki **for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please leave me one of those lovely reviews! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday…Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday. Friday, Sunday—really? Sunday? Whatever. Thursday…Thursday, needed to write paper for Friday…which left…

"Saturday!" Gilbert called with gusto, planting his finger firmly on the mentioned date. "I'm good Saturday! Let's go do some shit then, 'kay?" He turned to his friend and smiled, glad when he saw him do the same.

It had been approximately two weeks since Matthew had been 'attacked' and since then anyone would tell you the two had became inseparable. When Gilbert had said he would watch other the other, he wasn't joking; since his promise he hasn't spent a night at his own place even once (not to say he didn't sneak away at times to pick up someone and satisfy some 'certain needs'. He went back to his own apartment for that but, well, he didn't do much sleeping kesese). He even brought Matthew to work with him. He was actually kind of surprised that the higher ups actually allowed the young blond to loiter about but apparently the higher ups owed Elizabeta a lot of favours. Kind of weird, but it worked.

"O-okay! Saturday!" Matthew tried to add the some enthusiasm as Gilbert but it was clear he wasn't used to the tone. "So, um…what are we going to do?"

Gilbert shrugged. "I don't know about you but _I'm _going to be awesome you can—hey." He frowned when he noticed Matthew's faint eye roll. "What the hell was that? Fuck that's Liz isn't it! Damn it Liz stop corrupting Matt!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes from across the room and Gilbert pointed at her accusingly. "_That! _Just because _you_ don't understand my awesomeness—"

"Gil, sometimes I wonder if _you_ even know what your 'awesomeness' is." Elizabeta stated with a small laugh when she walked up close enough to not have to yell. "And if anyone's doing _any_ kind of corrupting it's you, ya' weirdo."

Gilbert was about to retort but a pull of his sleeve stopped him. He looked back to Matthew, who was looking elsewhere awkwardly. "So, um...a-about Saturday…"

Oh right. Gilbert shrugged. "We should just hang or something, huh? Crack open some beers, watch something awesome on TV…" Though the two were pretty much living together now, they didn't usually have time to hang out. Then through Matthew wanted Gilbert to watch over him and made sure he didn't do…something he always seemed to either disappear in the morning or hold himself in his room to do his job (he apparently did something over the internet. Gilbert tried asking what it was he did exactly but the explanation was so complicated he just gave up). Then whenever Matthew was done with his job Gilbert had to head out to his work which left the two with next to no time to just rest and chill together. He was a bit tempted to suggest going clubbing, as he truthfully missed rubbing against sweat covered strangers, fist pumping along with pounding beats and buying overpriced drinks but he had this inkling Matthew wouldn't fit in with those types of places.

Matthew nodded; looking like he was rather thrilled with those simple plans. "O-oh, okay! I'm sorry, I-I don't really know much about these kinds of things. I'm no M-Maple."

"Huh? Maple? Who's that?"

"An old friend."

Gilbert hummed in response before he grew curious. Now that he thought about it, Matthew never mentioned his friends. He always just thought that dealing with his alters various antics stopped him from making any. Now he wondered if he had any friends or family that he didn't know about. If there were he could get in contact with them and maybe they could take turns watching over Matthew. Don't get him wrong, he liked being around the guy but he would rather get away from him before they got sick of each other (or before Matthew threw a plate at his head, like his brother once did though even he had to admit he kind of deserved it). Then again, Matthew didn't get many visitors back at the nut house. What kind of good friend or family member left someone they loved to rot? Ah well. Guess he'd just scrap the idea.

A faint beeping sounded and Matthew quickly turned the timer off his watch. "S-sorry." He apologized every time that happened. "I need to change my bandage..."

"Yep yep. Get on it, kid."

Matthew nodded before he slowly got out of his chair, flinching at the movement.

"Still hurts?"

"A little." He admitting, trying to hide another flinch when he reached down to pick up his bag. "It's just in an awkward place." Gilbert nodded in response and Matthew walked off.

/ / / \ \ \

… …

Gilbert awoke with a sharp inhale, temporary dazed by the realm of reality he suddenly found himself in. What was he dreaming about…? Mmm…gah, he already forgot…this wasn't his apartment. He raised himself up and groggily looked around the room, slowly recalling that he had been sleeping in Matthew's guest room for the last two weeks or so. Right.

He pulled back the curtains and looked outside; groaning when he realized it was still dawn. What the hell was this? He hadn't been up this early since his internship. He flopped back down and tried to get back to sleep though a half an hour and much rolling around later he gave up and went to get some caffeine.

"Morning." He called as he entered the main area; though a quick glance around told him he was the only one there. Shrugging, he wondered over to the coffee marker and went to hit the on button, only to find a pot already made. He paused before he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup. Matthew didn't drink coffee in the morning so he usually made his own but today he must have made him some before he left or something. Sweet.

He took a sip and nearly reeled at how strong it was. _Holy shit _the smell alone would be enough to wake a vegetable. "Shit, Matt. Trying to kill me with caffeine?" He usually took it black but he made an exception this time as he poured half the sugar bowl into his cup. "Damn…"

He heard the creek of a door open behind him and after taking a careful drink and deciding it was alright, he turned to look at the blond he assumed was gone. He raised his mug towards him. "Hey."

The door promptly slammed shut.

Gilbert stared at the now closed door, blinking slowly. Huh. He strolled over and knocked. "Morning." He repeated, expecting to hear the customary 'good morning. I-I hope you slept well' in response. He got nothing. He knocked again. "Matt?" Still nothing.

Growing a little concerned he entered the bedroom to check on the guy he was supposed to be watching over. He found him in front of his computer monitor, fully dressed and rather engrossed in whatever he was typing. He turned when he heard the door open but didn't stop typing. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and he didn't look happy to see him. His eyes flicked over his form with a rather annoyed expression before he scoffed and turned back to the monitor. "Fuck, it's you. I was hoping you were a hallucination." With that said he turned back to the monitor, pausing in his work to grab a nearby mug and take a long drink before he continued.

Shit, this wasn't Matthew. It took longer than it should have to recall just which alter it was, as they haven't seen each other in the months. "Arthur. Good to see your smiling face again."

"Why are you here drinking _my_ coffee and _why_ are you not wearing a shirt?" Arthur demanded, turning back at him for a second to glower at him. "Please don't tell me you and Matthew are—" He made a face like he just smelt something bad. "_Fornicating._"

"Yes, the fact that we're sleeping in different rooms _obviously _means we're having sex." Gilbert replied in the most sarcastic way he could muster. "My dick is just that long."

Though he couldn't see it, Gilbert was sure Arthur rolled his eyes. "God, just the thought of _your_ hands touching _my _body makes me want to boil myself alive."

"You really have to stop flirting with me. I might get the wrong idea."

"Either answer my question or get out."

Wow, it was surprising how much of a morning person Arthur was. He shrugged. "Fine Prince Charles, the coffee's mine, I bought it. I never wear shirts to sleep and I'm here being awesome."

"Right. Can you go be 'awesome' someplace else? I'm busy."

At this point it was rather obvious that Arthur was done with him. Gilbert considered leaving but he said he would watch the guy and that was just what he was going to do, for Matthew's sake. Oh the things he must endure for friends. "How's the wound?"

"What wound?" Arthur asked with a light sigh, deciding to indulge the other.

Gilbert looked at him in confusion. "'What wound…?' The one on your hip."

"Honestly?" Arthur retorted, annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with my hip. Just how old do you think I am?"

Gilbert continued to stare, wondering if Arthur had suddenly grown a funny bone and was pulling his leg. What the hell was going on? Arthur just…_forgot _about the craving on his side that was causing him pain just last night? Or technically causing Matthew pain but that shouldn't matter! This thing was completely physical, it couldn't just disappear. Briskly walking over to him he grabbed his shirt and lifted it up.

Arthur immediately stopped his typing to push Gilbert away. "_Fucking—! _What the _hell _are you—" Though he stopped when he noticed the bandage on his skin. He stared at it with wide disbelieving eyes. "Wha…what the hell is this?"

Gilbert was honestly shocked. It seemed like Arthur _actually_ had no idea that that was there but how was that even…?

Hesitantly Arthur reached down to run his fingers along it. As soon as he brushed against the wound he slammed his hands on the desk in front of him and screamed. "_DAMMIT!"_

Gilbert jumped at the sudden exclamation and could only watch as the other stood and began pacing around the room.

"I gone well _told_ them! I told them he was up to somethin' but no one ever takes the hero seriously, oh no they don't! Damn Francis, some father figure he's tryin' to be and failin'! _Had_ to go out and give him a chance didn't I, well look how well that turned out! I knew they've sit on your butts and do nothing; even Maple would have done better than those bozos! _I _should be the one that takes care of everything round here; it'll be a cold day on the equator before_ he_ takes over. He better see that _I'm_ the hero round these parts!"

Deciding his rant was enough Gilbert spoke up. "The fuck are you talking about?"

The blond jumped and spun around in a defensive position, looking like he was just caught with his hand deep within the cookie jar. "_WHOA now!_ Man can't even have a proper tirade in his own home no more!" He laughed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Yo Gil! Long time no seeing! How ya' been going?"

"I've been less confused…" Pause. "Alfred."

Alfred laughed heartily. "Ah, got worry bout it! Don't you be paying attention to my wild ramblings, what have ya' been doing since we last met?"

Jeez, he's never seen a guy try so hard to change the topic. It wasn't going to work. "Did you know about whoever craved that thing into Matt's—_your _skin?"

Alfred simply laughed rather loudly again, scrolling over to the albino to throw an arm over his shoulders. "Really, Gil bro, it would be better for everyone if ya' just went and forgot about that whole thing there."

He put a little more weight into the half-hug and Gilbert was surprised by how unexpectedly strong the other could be. He pulled Alfred's arm off him and turned to look incredulously at the other. "Are you _threatening_ me?" Alfred was honestly the _last_ of this four-in-one deal he would expect to threaten him, hell he would be least surprised if _Matthew_ threatened him.

Alfred stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged an almost overly innocent smile on his face (if that made any sense). "I wouldn't be sayin' _threat _but a secret between friends? Nobody else needs to know, not Mattie not Artie and certainly not Francis."

He winked and Gilbert frowned. "What the fuck? No! Who's Maple—"

"Oh would ya' look at the time!" Alfred looked down at the wrist he wasn't wearing the watch on. "It ain't my turn no more! I better be givin' Mattie his time back or I'll be in some serious trouble! Nice seeing ya' Gil bro! We should do this more often."

"Hey! No, _Alfred_!"

Too late, standing in front of him was no longer the puzzling loudmouth Alfred F. Jones but the timid and dazed Matthew Williams, looking about as confused as Gilbert felt. He stuck out his tongue and made a small distressed noise before he took the mug of coffee from Gilbert's hand and took a drink; only to spit it back into the cup, gag, thrust the mug back into Gilbert's hands and run out the room.

Gilbert looked to where Matthew had run off before he looked down at his coffee. "I was gonna drink that!" He called before he followed him. He walked back into the main area to find Matthew chugging a bag of milk. He stopped to breath and Gilbert figured he should say something. "Uh…" Oh, no looks like Matthew wasn't done quite yet. So Gilbert just stood there, tainted cup o'joe in hand, watching his friend chug milk for no apparent reason. He really didn't know if he should be worried, freaked out or amused so he settled for a strange combination of them all as he watched, nearly drinking his coffee before he remembered one of the main ingredients was now backwash.

After polishing off nearly half of the bag Matthew finally stopped with a relieved sigh, quickly covering his mouth to try to hide his loud burp. He turned to look at Gilbert and the flush of embarrassment came so fast that Gilbert swore he would have missed the colour transformation if he had blinked. "I-I um…g…g-good morning…"

Gilbert walked past him and made his way to the sink. "Morning." He greeted back, dumping the contents as well as the mug into the sink.

Matthew bit his bottom lip, ducking his head to try and hide his now red face. "I, um…_really_ don't like the taste of Arthur's coffee…"

"Really fucking strong, isn't it?" There was a small pause before he took the pot fill of the mentioned brew and poured its contents down the sink as well.

"Y-yeah…"

There was a long silence before they both burst into laughter. Gilbert wasn't sure why he was laughing, and he had a feeling Matthew didn't either but somehow in the midst of all the strange happenings of the morning everything just became funny. It wasn't until several minutes later did they calm down, though they were still giggling like stupid teenagers.

"Gilbert, um…c-could you get my glasses? I-I can't really see without them…"

Still with a stupid looking smile on his face, Gilbert went to go get the lens. Quickly spotting them on the side table he grabbed them and returned. "Here," he said as he handed Matthew the glasses. With a small thanks Matthew slipped them on.

"…These are Alfred's glasses." He stated, taking them off.

Gilbert waved his arms in the air. "Oh, _sorry_ Mr. Fashionista, I didn't know the frames mattered so much."

Matthew blinked at him. "The prescriptions are different."

…Oh. Then it did matter, didn't it?

"Um…w-where did you find these?"

"Where they usually are. Unless you have some kind of secret compartment."

"On the side table?"

"Yeah."

Matthew began idly twirling the glasses in his hands. "Oh…well, um…m-mine will be in the drawer than…"

Gilbert nodded before he took Alfred's glasses and went to get the proper ones. Returning, he gave him the right glasses and again Matthew thanked him before he slipped them on. He blinked a few times before he looked to Gilbert and smiled, silently indicating that these were the right ones. Gilbert smiled back. "So, um…Arthur and Alfred showed up?"

As soon as he mentioned Alfred he recalled the squeal he had went off on and Glibert's smile slipped. It had been two weeks and Matthew still didn't tell him anything about the craving of the maple leaf and ever since he seen it he couldn't get that craving out if his head. Whoever did that he seriously wanted to confront. "It was this Maple person who craved the maple leaf onto you, wasn't it?"

Matthew's smile slipped as well and he blinked wide eyed at the Prussian. "W-what?"

"You said yourself that it wasn't the other three and Alfred something about Maple doing something better or some shit."

Matthew shook his head. "No, it c-couldn't be Maple. It's im—that's impossible."

"His name is _Maple_ and he craved a _maple _lea—"

"Maple's dead."

Well that stopped Gilbert cold. "…huh?"

Matthew bit his lip and looked away, not looking like he wanted to talk about this at all. "…She…she's dead. She died about…about three years ago. HIV positive."

"…Oh." Damn it, and right when he thought he had it all figured out. There was a very awkward silence between them and for once Gilbert regretted opening his big mouth. Slowly, Matthew began to inch toward his room.

"I-I'm, um…go-going to see what…what Arthur did…" With that he entered the room and gingerly shut the door behind him.

Gilbert watched before his shoulders sagged and he groaned. Great. Way to go Beilschmidt. Now he was back to square one _and _he had to figure out how to apologize for bringing up Maple's memory.

Some morning this turned out to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like every chapter Alfred becomes more and more southern in his speech patterns. I swear he's one step away from a 'y'all'.<strong>

**Thank you **InSanityStorm, Neelh, lightwolfheart, Karma Kat 281, pIcKinGBloOdyrOSes, Athesia, Iceestar, theticktalks, Asa-Taiyou, SilverReader, Crazy4animeCouples, Mihang, slycooperfangirl4, Odisdera-kun, LiquidSugar27, Ottilia **and **death2society **for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review if y'all have the time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert enjoyed when Matthew cooked because it wasn't always _Matthew _who did the cooking. The more he started realizing the changes between the alters cooking styles the more he saw it as a game (or like one of those weird Japanese game shows, whatever those are about). Rules: Simple, successfully guess who cooked what.

Matthew was the easiest to distinguish. His cooking was very homely, though a little shy on the spices, and he underwent random bouts of baking (not that he was complaining). Matthew was the most fun to watch as he cooked as he was _overly_ meticulous when it came to measuring out his ingredients (he had once spent an entire s_ix minutes_ measuring out a half a teaspoon of salt, an instance Gilbert wouldn't let the other forget for a long while). Though what made his food so easy to identify was that if Gilbert so much as looked at it Matthew would begin spewing apologizes about how he put in two and a half tablespoons of Worcestershire sauce instead of just two or something. In those moments Gilbert seriously wondered what was going through the guy's head to make him react in such a strange way.

Alfred's was one of the hardest to identify as his meals were always a bit of a gamble. His dishes were very experimental. It wasn't uncommon to see him open the fridge, grab something, sniff it, shrug and throw it into whatever he was making. Sometimes the result would be good, bad, dangerous spicy (hot sauce and curry seemed to be his go to seasoning when he felt he didn't have enough) or simply over seasoned but bearable. Gilbert was sill awaiting the day when one of Alfred's creations wold turn out to be something amazing. When it happened he wasn't sure whether he'd cry or laugh at the irony of everything.

With Arthur he could tell it was his night when he would find a large bag of take out on the table (in which it had taken many jeers and threatening to walk around naked to get the stuck up Brit to get more than one serving). The guy's favourite was Indian (specially curry) but it wasn't beneath him to bring other exotic foods as well (Jamaican and Italian seemed to be close runner ups). Gilbert had consistently made fun of him getting take out all the time until he had the…pleasure of eating a meal by his hands. Gilbert found it hard to describe the experience with words but if he had to try it was like he had hand chosen one of the worst meals he had ever eaten and somehow intensified its horrible favour by a hundred, at the least. After that, fuck, he offered to buy the food himself.

Francis' meals he had the pleasure of tasting on a few occasions though he never actually met the man or saw him making it. Gilbert would just walk in and the food would be there, waiting for him, untouched. Then one of the three alters would inform him that Francis (or Papa) had made it but Gilbert didn't need them to know the father figure had done so; he could tell just by looking at it. Every dish was like something served at one of those high class pretentious restaurants that charged a hundred bucks for a simple three course meal; with a garish and mint leaves and all that shit placed on the plate like it was posing for a goddamn photo shoot.

But even with all that information in his head, this one was a hard guess.

Placing a finger into the porridge he twirled it around to get a good sample and brought it to his lips. There was enough maple syrup poured in it that he could probably just forgo his usual morning coffee and go through the day on a sugar high. The maple syrup was defiantly a point for good old Matthew (if the sweetener was a drug he would have to throw the guy into rehab) but the over bearing amount was way more Alfred's style. Huh.

Pulling up a chair he plotted down and grabbed a nearby muffin. Muffins were more Matthew's style but it didn't taste as good as they usually did. Who knows, maybe he was discovering Alfred's pansy spot for baking. That or every one in a while Arthur could make something that wasn't a complete piece of ass crack. Maybe they had all gotten together to make him this because he was so frinkin' awesome. If that was the case porridge and muffins were a little disappointing.

… ...

… ...

…arrrggghhhh.

He leaned back and ruffled his hair, suddenly vexed. He was half playing this game because it was fun and half because he was trying to forget about the the _amazing _phone call he had gotten earlier on (in case it wasn't obvious, that was written sarcasm). Even as he continued to chew on buttery desserts disguised as breakfast he couldn't get the man's voice out of his head.

"_I pay for it myself yet you refuse to go!" "You're sick and I know you're too head strong to see it." "Go and get help before you kill yourself!"_

It had been _seventeen years _and they were still going through the same song and dance. Didn't he know bringing this shit up was a bad thing? There are some things that just need to be locked up and fuck if this wasn't—!

There was a long scratch and a 'thud' and Gilbert found himself standing, half eaten muffin squished across the opposite wall.

...huh.

Sliding back into his seat he focused on the bowl of porridge in front of him. He grabbed the spoon and made to continue eating though cursed when he realized his hands were shaking. After several failed attempts he dropped the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it away, its contents suddenly offensive. He intertwined his fingers and placed them behind his neck, pushing against the skin to stop them from trembling.

Fuck, _today_ he had to call, didn't he? Not that there was ever a good time for him to call but today, Saturday, was his day of god damn rest and relax-fucking-ation! Wasn't today international back the fuck off I'm catching up on Breaking Bad day? (Or was that Sunday?) If he was a pimp people wouldn't be disrespecting his shit. Maybe he should change up his career path again, take up some extra classes part time.

The thought bought a smile to his face though it was instantly wiped out by the familiar sound of his ring tone. He should have left it to ring itself into submission but something in his stupid (still awesome though, considering it's him) mind made him pick it up and dumb out an automatic, "Hello?"

"_Gil, come down to work. Now._" Replied the familiar voice of Elizabeta and Gilbert physically relaxed. If that had been the same person who called him this morning he'd shot himself. Or, something with the same end result that didn't require him to actually go out and get a gun.

"What? One day without my awesome too much for you to handle?"

"_Just get your as—just get over here. It's Matt he's—"_

"Matt?" Gil repeated, suddenly focused. Thinking back on it he hadn't seen him around this morning.

"_Yes, um, Matthew...sort of."_

"'Sort of?'" Gilbert repeated, a nagging feel of foreboding in the back of his skull.

Elizabeta's voice was hesitant, as if she was struggling to think of the right way to word her situation as she talked. "_He's not really...himself right now. Oh, Gil just come over here! You know more about about this stuff than I do."_

Gilbert immediately jumped into action. Dear fucking God, don't tell him Matthew did whatever the fuck he was suppose to prevent while he was trying to master his stupid cutlery tastes. "I'm on my way. Watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"_Right, yeah of course I'll watch...him but um 'stupid' isn't exactly the word I would use to describe what's...happening."_

What the fuck was that suppose to mean? "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Gilbert cradled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he attempted to pull on his shoes without untying the laces. Stupid high tops. "What the hell is going on?"

"_That's what _you_ better tell me when you get here." _Elizabeta answered in a huff.

"Don't sass me, girlie." Somehow forcing his feet in Gilbert took the phone back in hand and exited the apartment. "Not my fault you can't solve anything without my awesomeness."

Gilbert could _hear_ her roll her eyes. _"Just get over here 'Mr. Awesome.' I don't know how long I can keep this up for."_

Without any further explanation Gilbert was greeted to the dull dial tone. "What the fuck was that about?" He wondered aloud, frowning at all of Elizabeta's half arsed comments. Whatever the fuck was happening he wasn't going to waste any more time to find out.

/ / / \ \ \

Gilbert was actually a little disappointed when he walked into his place of work some thirty minutes later. He was half expecting to see Matthew and Elizabeta interlocked in a vicious battle, Matthew grinning like a manic as he exchanged blows with Elizabeta's weapon of choice; the trusty frying pan she consistently threatened to strike him with (how she always managed to have a frying pan when she was a waitress Gilbert would never know). Instead the place was as normal as normal could get (if even a little more so than usual) which he _supposed_ was a good point for Matthew's sanity. He forgot his camera anyway.

"Gil!"

Turning at his name he spotted Elizabeta seated at a booth closer to the back of the building. She waved him over, teeth clutched tight in exaggerated distress.

"What the hell's wrong with your face?" Gilbert questioned when he stopped beside her, brow raised.

The all too familiar twitch of her eyebrow showed she heard the comment but just chose to not retort. Instead she gestured to the person seated just across from her and Gilbert looked over to find the blond he was supposed to be keeping tabs on. As Gilbert turned to him he looked up. Large violet eyes stared at him with the most uncontined wonder he had ever seen on an adult. He blinked and stared back, quizzical. What the fuck?

"Alfred?" He tried. In response suspected not Matthew tilted his head then looked back down at the table. It wasn't until now that Gilbert noticed the spread of coloured pencils and papers the blond was scribbling on. He turned his questioning eyes to Elizabeta who shrugged reluctantly. "It kept _him_ busy." She admitted.

"What the fuck happened?" Gilbert finally asked, annoyance creeping back now that he knew Matthew was fine. Elizabeta glared at him and the flex of her jaw warned of an incoming lecture, though it never came. She turned to look back at the blond and let out a short sigh.

"_He_ just came in and started...touching things. _He _wouldn't reply to his name so I tried those other people you told me about, uh, Alfred, Francis and Arthur?" She looked to him for confirmation. He nodded and she continued. "_He_ didn't react to anything and you know more about this than I do."

Gilbert couldn't help the twitch of his lips as the retort rolled off his tongue. "I'm sorry, can you declare my awesomeness a bit louder? Didn't hear you quite right."

Her hand fisted and she glared at him in exasperation. "Gilbert, seriously. I'm on my shift right now but I can't just—" Her eyes were filled with pity as she watched the colouring blond. "...Leave _him_ like this." She bit her lips and returned her glare to Gilbert. "You have to take care of this Gil. You said you'd watch over him!"

"I KNOW!" Gilbert suddenly snapped, surprising everyone within hearing range, including himself. After a few tense moments he opened his mouth to speak but the words caught when he met not Matthew's eyes again. Those violet eyes were wide with, not fear, but wonder and anticipation, as if just waiting to see what he would do next. Gilbert stared back, not bothering to hide his quickly escalating vexation. "Who the fuck _are_ you?"

Elizabeta grabbed onto his arm and pulled herself on her feet, the action lowering Gilbert to her eye level. She glowered and hissed, "Don't swear around _him—_"

"Why do you keep saying _him_ like that?" Gilbert hissed back, more annoyed than he should have been. Why does all this shit have to happen on one fucking day?

Elizabeta's grip on his arm lessened and her glare softened. She spared a quick glance at not Matthew before she answered, tone soft. "He's male but I don't think _she _is." At his puzzled look she reached over the table and received one of many papers that have been pushed away. She handed it to Gilbert who carefully took it from her hand.

Coloured with variant blue, red, yellow and pink were fluffy clouds birthing half arsed rainbows, circular ponies and unicorns running free, stick figures with elongated eyebrows and puffy lips as well as numerous other scrabbles he could barely make heads or tails of. In short: it was the girlish shit he had ever seen. He looked over the paper at the blond, who was back to focusing on her random scribbles, a look of extreme focus on her features. He had done enough research into DID to know that not all alters stuck to a certain gender but it was still weird to think 'she' when he knew Matthew was a 'he'. Handing the paper back he finally _looked _at this new alter. Judging from all the evidence (wow he sounded dumb) it was obvious that this girl was still a kid; probably not even in the double digits yet. The clothes were undoubtedly Matthew, oversized t shirt and washed out jeans, but her hair was far messier, tussled and tossed about into an unruly mop, that one hair that always stuck out even more prominent. For some reason Gilbert had this unexplainable urge to attempt to slick it back but resisted.

"I have to back to work." Elizabeta stated. "Before the big boys notice I've been on my break for an hour. I won't get fired but I'll still get in shi—trouble."

"I got it." Gilbert assured, tone still harsher than he intended. He tried again. "I got it now go away before you're fucked."

"Try not to swear." Elizabeta flat lined, blowing a stray hair from her face. "She's impressionable."

It was Gilbert's turn to roll his eyes but Elizabeta ignored him in favour of leaning down towards the unnamed girl until she was eye level. In a noticeably softer voice she said, "I have to go now, okay?"

The girl's head snapped up at that and she reached out to grab a fistful of her shirt. Looking up at her she released a distressed whimper that, when coupled with her down right sad expression, made even _Gilbert _feel a completely unexplainable tinge of guilt.

With a forced smile Elizabeta reached down and gently eased the shirt out of her grip. "I know sweetie but don't worry, Gilbert will take good care of you." She stroked her hair, attempting to slick back the lone unruly curl though it popped back into place nearly as soon as she retracted her hand. She allowed herself a small smile before she straightened up and turned away. She made to pass by Gilbert but paused. "...Call me after...whatever." She flashed him a involuntary twitch of her lips before she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. "Don't kill yourself."

Gilbert looked at the hand on his shoulder, it's warmth doing nothing to ease all the shit that's been dropped on him today. He was about to shrug her off but she had retracted before he could even try it. He dipped his head and scratched the back of his head, a sigh slipping through his lips. Yeah, he hadn't had the greatest day since _he _had called about _that_ subject but was he really that obvious about it? He huffed and glanced in the direction Elizabeta had run off to before he looked at his blond friend (or at least maybe two out of five of them were his friends, it was hard to tell). She was still looking in the direction of the long retreated brunette, her bottom lip jutted out in an obvious pout. A silence dragged out between the two, a silence which made Gilbert remember that he wasn't good with kids (not one on one anyways. With someone else he could fake it for maybe twenty minutes).

Gilbert sighed. "Alright." He exhaled, sliding into the spot once occupied by his female friend. The blond glanced towards him at his word but then pointedly looked back away. Needless to say, being ignored was not on Gilbert's list on things that were okay. "Hey! Forget about her!" Gilbert insisted. Obediently she looked to him but didn't lose the pout. This was not good enough. Gilbert gestured to himself, incredulous. "How can you even think about her when you have the awesome me right in front of you?"

No reaction. The blond continued to stare at him expectantly and Gilbert sighed again. He didn't really want to take care of him—her but he agreed to watch Matthew and he supposed that this fell under the same category. His eyes flickered around the restaurant, half to see if he could spot Elizabeta and half to try and find something that would entertain this, uh, however old this person was supposed to be. He found nothing and so he sighed once more. "Let's just go get some ice cream or something."

Well that got a reaction. She immediately perked up and stared at him _hard_ as if internally screaming 'really? Are you really serious? Please say you're serious!' Gilbert couldn't help but laugh and for the first time that day he felt like he had said the exact right thing. "Yeah, why the fuc—why not? C'mon." He made to stand but even before he could get on his feet she had shot up and was at his side, impatiently rolling on her heels as she waited for the five extra seconds it took for Gilbert to slide out the booth. He smirked towards her as he passed. "Better frinkin' hurry! Don't want them to run out by the time we—" He trailed off when he noticed that he was the only one heading towards the door. He stopped and turned back to find her looking at him, lips pursed and eyes shining with something she refused to say aloud. Gilbert raised an eyebrow before he walked back to her. "What?" He asked simply, shrugging. As soon as he was close enough she reached out and grabbed his hand, looking up at him for guidance. Gilbert froze, looking at the hand intertwined with his. His first instinct was to tug his hand away and say something about 'needing all his awesomeness for himself' but recalled that, even though this was Matthew's body, this alter was still a child and that this whole hand holding thing was probably just her way of feeling safe. Didn't make it any less awkward, Gilbert was not exactly the hand holding type. Okay, he _wasn't _the hand holding type. At all.

Still, with yet another sigh (god he was sighing more than a mute today) and a reassuring whisper of "Right. Alright" he led the girl out the door.

/ / / \ \ \

Some odd hours later, Gilbert and girl not Matthew finally found themselves doing what they had originally set out to do; get ice cream. They probably would have got there a lot sooner if not for the fact that the girl seemed to have serious problems with cars and so they had to walk (really, the sole reason he had a car was so he _didn't_ have to walk). They then got distracted by a park (or rather, she did) and so Gilbert had the privilege of watching her run around an empty space for an while (an event that he would be sure to retell Matthew when he got the chance). Then, after she finally got tired and wanted to head out, she get distracted by clothing stores. Lets rephrase: she got distracted by a giant frilly near Disney princess looking dress in one of the display windows. Gilbert, as a good babysitter/friend/overall awesome person, considered it his duty to take her inside and let her try it on, if not just so he could take crappy camera phone pictures of not Matthew in drag (the sad thing was, he, or she, didn't look half bad). He figured he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't use it for blackmail purposes later. It was _then_, after Gilbert allowed her to try on a few more things (most of them were picked out by him, he'd admit) they finally went and got ice cream.

It was as they were eating their desserts (or rather, Gilbert was eating and she was trying to wipe melted ice cream off her hands, only succeeded in making herself messier) did Gilbert come to two realizations. The first being that this girl, whoever she was, never made any sounds otside of some small moans and whines which was kind of weird for a kid but than again she was literally a kid in an adult's body so...yeah. The second, which he realized a little later than he should, is that he had no idea just what this alter's _name_ was.

"Hey girly." Gilbert addressed, momentary taking his attention away from his melting sundae to look at the messy blond. She paused in her efforts to lick the strawberry flavoured sweet from her fingers to give the albino her attention. "Just who are you? I can't go around calling you girl not Matthew in my head all the time."

The girl froze, eyes widening dramatically and Gilbert paled; not having expected that reaction at all. She had responded as if he suddenly asked her to strip down in front of all these people or something (he made a mental note to not include children and anything pornographic in the same thought ever again. She may not physically be a child but still. It was now on his short list on things that were not okay). He opened his mouth, intending to take the question back and move on (names were overrated anyway) but before he could she was suddenly a furry of movement. Shifting through everything they had on their little table in front of them she eventually came across an unused napkin. She pushed aside everything else that was in front of her and made sure the napkin was directly centre, smoothing it out to the point of perfection. She looked about wildly for a moment until her eyes landed on her melting ice cream cone. With some hesitation she stuck her finger straight into the treat, shivering at how cold it was against her skin. Still, she let it sit in there for nearly ten seconds before she yanked it out in a extravagant arch of her arm. Immediately she jabbed her soiled finger on the napkin, bringing her head in close as she slowly dragged her finger over its surface. She took her sweet time with the task and Gilbert watched carefully as her pink lines slowly led way to letters. He smiled faintly as he noted just how into the task she was and suddenly he found his mind drifting. Idly poking his half eaten sundae he barely even noticed he had started talking until he was nearly done his sentence.

"Sort of remind me of my younger brother." She didn't look up at him nor give any indication that she had heard him speak. For once he was grateful for being ignored. "He was really quiet when he was little too. Then he grew up and became some kind of stereotypical military bodybuilder or some shit." He chuckled curtly to himself, his smile fading almost as fast as it came as his thoughts on his brother deepened. He sighed again, completely forgetting about his dessert as he stared at absolutely nothing. "We used to be so close..." He murmured, flashback of the 'good 'ld days' filling his mind's eye.

"...You are not close anymore?"

Gilbert paused, trying to think of a word to describe the odd relationship he and his brother shared. He shrugged. "It's kind of—" Hey wait a god damn minute. Gilbert snapped out of his stupor and brought his attention back to the person in front of him. The blond smiled before they licked the ice cream off their fingers in, what can only be described as, an unintentionally seductive (or intentionally; it was a little hard to tell) matter; licking his lips to take care of any access. Without a word they slid the napkin over to Gilbert, who immediately looked at it. The first few letters were drawn with a near childish flair though half way through the calligraphy suddenly turned to impressive cursive.

'Colony.'

"Her name." The blond elaborated, patting the top of his head and frowning at it's overly messy state. "It's been quite a while since she wanted to meet someone so badly." A chuckle, light and airy. "You have quite a way with people, no?"

Gilbert ran a mental list of people this could be before he replied. Obviously not this 'Colony' or Matthew. He had yet to be sworn at so that nullified Arthur. They weren't speaking like they didn't know which side of the Mississippi river they were from, so it wasn't Alfred which only left...

"Francis." He tried, raising his eyebrow as he waited impatiently for the other to reply. The blond nodded and Gilbert let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Thank fucking God. I don't think I could deal with two new fucking alters in one day."

Francis chuckled lightly, grabbing a clean napkin to attempt to wipe the left over sticky from his hands and face. "But you would take care of him or her even if there was, no?"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the odd question. "Well, yeah, obviously. What, you think I would just leave Matt hanging like that? That would be totally unawesome. I told Matt I would look after him and I keep my fucking promises."

Francis smiled fondly at the answer, placing his head in his hand he looked to Gilbert. "You're a good man." He complemented. "You need to leave."

Gilbert just stared, unimpressed. His 'fight' with Alfred from just a few days prior was still fresh in his mind and he still didn't know Francis well even to gauge his personality. He bought his hands together and moved them over his lips, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Are you threatening me?"

Francis blinked, obviously shocked by his accusation. "What I—! No! That's ridiculous! Do you really think I would threaten the man who has been taking such good care of my son? I'm not that bad of a father, how dare you accuse me of such a thing! Maybe if you had kids you would understand!"

Well that escalated quickly. Gilbert brought his hands up to his side, signalling surrender. "Right, fine sorry bout that 'dad'. Just the last time I spoke to one of you they kind of half threatened me or some shit...I think."

Francis paused before he chuckled. He attempted to ran a hand through his hair, though frowned when his fingers became entangled. "Ah, yes. Arthur can be a little...tense when he is...himself."

"It was Alf—"

"You need to leave." Francis interrupted, face serious. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, still not completely trusting the, what he assumed to be, Frenchman. Still, he listened as the older man spoke.

"Colony is a very shy girl, even more shy than my Mathieu, if you can believe it. She only appears when we're feeling a little more...tense than usual."

"You're saying I'm making Matt tense?"

Francis thoughtfully combed his fingers through his hair, untangling it carefully. "...Perhaps not tense as much as...relaxed."

"Now you're just bullshiting me." Gilbert crossed his arms, only giving Francis one more chance before he would stop listening to him altogether.

"My Mathieu is not used to so much attention. He's familiar to being alone with all of us. His friends do not usually last as long as you, cheri." He flashed him a smile. "He must be eased into the fact that he is not as alone as he thinks. If things continue like they are now we're scare him away."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed, cheeky smile on his face. "Seriously? Fuck dad, you couldn't scare me if you fucking tried."

"I was talking about Mathieu." Francis said seriously and almost instantaneously Gilbert's smile fell. Francis gave up trying to comb out his hair and leaned on the small table in front of him, carefully regarding the other. "Mathieu is very fond of you, Gilbert and that's the problem. Everyone who Mathieu has been fond of has left him. Even I could not—" He closed his eyes for a moment before he continued. "Mathieu needs to realize that you will not leave so suddenly on his own. If he doesn't than he will leave first."

Gilbert was silent after the other's speech, his words holding weight. He couldn't stay in Matthew's apartment forever and ever since that whole Maple incident things between he and Matthew were a little awkward. He bit the inside of his cheek as he matched Francis' gaze. "I'm not leaving without talking to Matt." He was standing firm on that god damn point. Even if what Francis said made sense he wasn't leaving until he talked it through with Matthew.

Francis nodded, relaxing back into his chair. "That can be arranged." A light playful smirk graced his face.

Gilbert only nodded, sighing as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Oh the things he'll do for his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Reasons why this chapter was so late: One half collage+one half refining plot for this story. Sorry everyone! I'll try to be faster! ^^;<strong>

**Ah, I had four different ideas for how to do this scene. I really hope this one turned out okay. I really don't even know anymore.**

**Thank you **Athesia, Ottilia**, **black-misty-sky**, **Neelh**, **Chelseaj500**, **MaryMew**, **theticktalks**, **Outcast22**, **Zaabeth**, **Farfetched Fairy**, **Hetalialover**, **LiquidSugar27**, **Kunai Youki**, **digitalis004**, ** **, **Mihang**, **iheartfullmetal**, **seqka711**, **spiritualnekohime4**, **Guest** and **wildr0b0t** for the reviews!**

**Wow guys, 100 reviews! This is amazing, thanks for all the great feedback! Special thanks to **Farfetched Fairy** for the 100****th**** review. You guys are the best! **

**Thanks for reading and if you have time please review!**


End file.
